Pleasant Surprises
by McDreamyGirl
Summary: Here's a fic that I have been thinking about for a while. I know that Meredith is in love with Derek and vice versa but sometimes love isn't enough and there are obstacles and people that get in the way of that MerMark...MerDerek...AddieMark
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a fic that I have been thinking about for a while. I know that Meredith is in love with Derek and vice versa but sometimes love isn't enough and there are obstacles and people that get in the way of that – I am still the biggest Mer/Der fan out there but I just wanted to test the waters with a Mark/Mer fic. So this fic will have your Mer/Der and Mer/Mark (eventually) and Addie/Mark. Can't do the Addie/Derek thing…sorry guys but you get the gist. We will most definitely have triangles galore…hey and Addie (since I don't hate her – I actually love her as well) will finally be happy with someone, who only time will tell. **_

_**So without further ado…this story takes place right after Meredith's surgery (3.04 is it?) and Mark and Meredith's encounter in the hallway. By the way, I thought that was one of the best scenes ever and one of the funniest too!**_

_**I do not own these characters, I just let my creativeness take over and give them a life that I would want to see in them – they belong to Shonda and ABC and the rest of their owners, I just like to borrow them for a bit.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

Pleasant Surprises 

Chapter 1

Dr. Mark Sloan sat in one of the chairs that was right next to the nurse's station on the 4th floor and observed the action right out of Meredith's hospital room. She had her appendix taken out about an hour ago and since then the vet had not moved an inch and Derek had remained by her door when he wasn't paged or when he didn't have to check on a patient. It was incredible how much trouble Meredith seemed to get into, he thought to himself as he found the beginnings of a smile form on his lips. Two men; two men were after her at the same time and they both knew about each other – talk about good luck. They were in competition for her affection and she was open to the both of them. Damn…where had he gone wrong? He wanted her luck, hell he just wanted Addison to want him as much as these two men wanted Meredith. Maybe it was time for Meredith to find happiness.

He was a little worried about her as well if he was honest with himself. Since that day at the bar when he had talked to her and she so openly told him that Derek was not the type of guy that you leave he had liked her – her honesty, her personality, her desire for Derek to choose her made her vulnerable and by God she was beautiful. That's why he had approached her the first day at the hospital when he went to see if Addison would come back to New York with him. Had he known that Meredith was the intern that Derek had fallen in love with he might've not flirted with her but she was there and looked beautiful and he had to at least know her name – if anything her name.

Now so many things had happened – good and bad -- that she almost had her wish. Derek and Addison were over and Meredith had every right to make a move for him but she hadn't. She couldn't decide between the vet and Derek…damn what was the vet's name? Oh well…the vet. She had decided to date both of them from what he had heard and he smiled at that. She was making Derek chase her, as well she should. She couldn't fool him though. She wanted Derek – even if she denied it to herself she wanted Derek but was probably too afraid to trust him again. Who could blame her? He had nearly destroyed her when he chose Addison.

This was both their opportunity to get the love of their lives but apparently she had made a lot more headway than he had with Addison. But that was all right – now he had an open road as well and Addison was fighting hard to not be with him but the way they made love these last few days and the way she reacted to him at Joe's Bar (slapping him)…well he knew that she wanted him, she was just fighting it because she felt guilty.

He abruptly turned his head as he saw Derek walk into Meredith's room but not before seeing him hesitate for a second. No one else would have noticed his momentary hesitation but Mark knew him better than anyone and something was up with him – he just didn't know what. He saw the vet get into the elevator and raised up his brow…he was giving them some time alone, nice, vet, nice, but a mistake. See…there was a happy medium between nice guy and bad boy. If you found the happy medium then you would be all right. He still hadn't mastered it and knew perfectly well he fell into the bad boy type and even surpassed it sometimes. It was okay he had never had a problem with women and still didn't – it was that lately he had fallen for the wrong ones: his best friends wife, to name one of them.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked him, curtly. He started for a bit but didn't show it and he almost laughed at how he had learned to be calm in situations when he got caught. He turned to her, looked up and smiled widely. "Sweetheart…I was just waiting for you and looking at the interesting dynamics that come into play in Dr. Grey's hospital room."

"Don't call me sweetheart." She said pointedly. "Why are you spying on Meredith? What, you want her too now?" she said, trying to not sound jealous but perfectly well knowing that she was not succeeding. Was she actually jealous of Meredith? Because of Mark? Come on…that was not possible.

"No." Mark said and then laughed. "Addie, you know that the only damn women I want is you." He said, as he got up and stood in front of her – with barely any personal space between them. "No need to get jealous or give yourself another reason to hate Meredith."

Addison tried to move away, she really did try, but her body was not listening to her head. She knew she needed to move back but she didn't – she couldn't. Having Mark so close to her made her nervous but not only that…she felt giddy and with butterflies in her stomach – much like she felt when she had a crush on a guy in high school. Unbelievable. "I do not hate Meredith." Addison stated feeling like a bucket of cold water had just been thrown at her and thinking back to her conversation with Meredith when she had been so high on morphine that she didn't know what the hell she was saying or to whom.

"I talked to her." She finally said as she sat down.

"Who?" Mark questioned as he sat next to her.

"Meredith." She said, as she turned to look at him and half smiled. "She was high." Addison said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to walk away Mark, I really was but something made me stop."

"What?"

"Her sincerity. That probably was going to be the only time that Meredith would be in front of me and able to tell me the whole truth of her feelings for my husband and although I was unsure if I wanted to hear it or not, I needed to know – for my sanity and for hers. Besides, she wasn't going to remember it afterwards."

"So?" Mark prodded. He knew that Addie had to tell him at her speed but he wanted to know. It was imperative that he know what had transpired between the two.

"She asked me how I knew that I made the right choice in picking Derek over you."

"Really?" Mark asked surprised.

"I told her that I truly didn't know if it was the right choice or if I chose the right man I only knew that Derek would never hurt me." She said, as tears filled her eyes. "I told her the truth. Why not right? She was high."

"But he hurt you." Mark interjected. He decided not to ask if she thought she made the right choice between him and Derek. There would be time for that.

Addison looked at him and smiled. "You know what she told me?" she asked. At Mark's shrug of his shoulders she continued: "But he hurt me. When he chose you he hurt me. How can I choose him? I want to choose him. I want him to be the one. Meredith was telling me the truth of her feelings and how deep her love for my husband ran. How ironic is that?"

Mark didn't know what to say. Addison looked at him and at his stunned silence, continued: "I walked out the door and bumped into Derek and saw his face fall when he saw me walk out of Meredith's room. I don't know what he thought but I wasn't going to go in, Mark, I swear I wasn't. Meredith saw me pass her room and called out to me. Sure I could've pretended that I didn't hear her but I did and she was high." She repeated. "She was going to tell me the truth whether she liked it or not."

"So what did Derek tell you?"

"Were you in Meredith's room?" she responded. "That was it. I told him to not hurt her anymore than he had already hurt her and his face was priceless, Mark. He did not know what to tell me. I don't know what he expected but he certainly did not expect that."

"I didn't expect that." Mark said truthfully. "So tell me Addie, did you finally come to terms with the fact that your marriage is over or are you going to keep fighting a losing battle?"

"My marriage has been over since the day Derek found you and me in bed together in our home." Addison stated, finally letting that reality sink in and causing her heart to break into a million pieces.

"Okay." Mark said as he put his arm around her shoulder and she let him. He felt so warm, so soothing and so wonderful. She let herself be held and finally gave in to what she was feeling and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to think that you and I are fine because were not Mark." She said.

"I know." Mark said, honestly. "You need a friend, I'm here."

_**Okay so I know that there was no one else but Mark and Addison in this chapter but all the characters will come out to play eventually. Let me know your thoughts on this fic and if you like it or not.**_

I love reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Warning: There are curse words in this chapter…if you decide to read you will see why.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean the world to me. Please keep them coming they make me want to write, more, more, more!**_

Derek stepped into Meredith's room and smiled slightly. "Hey." He said out loud. This was going to be harder than anything else he had done but it was the right thing to do. At least he hoped it was – so before she even had the chance to say hello he needed to get out the words that would break his heart – and hers into a million pieces. "I am walking away." Derek stated as his eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "Finn is a good guy and you can be happy with him." Derek could not believe that he was standing in front of the woman he loved telling her that he was walking away. The Chief had made him see that sometimes sacrificing oneself for the woman that you loved was okay and the Chief knew he could not make Ellis Grey happy so he walked away. He had done the unselfish thing. Now it seemed it was Derek's turn. He didn't want history to repeat itself but apparently sometimes it did.

Derek knew he loved Meredith but he had wrecked her and now Finn was trying to make her happy and she seemed happy – so what was he to do? He was so confused! He needed time to think but during that time Meredith deserved to be with someone that she could fall in love with and if that left him out in the cold then, unfortunately, that was a risk that he was going to have to take – even if she didn't understand it and even if he had to hurt her one more time. And he had to remember ultimately he was doing this for her. It didn't matter how much this destroyed him, it was her he was protecting.

Meredith stared at him unable to say a word. How could this be happening to her right now? She was just about to tell him that she had chosen him. That he was the one for her and yet here he was standing before her telling her that he was walking away from her…again. First he had walked away when he chose his wife and now he was walking away from them even before they technically had begun anew. Why? Cause the going got tough? Because he really believed that Finn could make her happier? Had she been so off base as to believe that he understood why she needed to give Finn a chance? Was it her doing for not choosing him immediately? What was going on? She really didn't understand his attitude.

However, before she could even speak he had gotten up from her bed – she hadn't even noticed when he sat down -- and made his way to the door. Just who the hell did he think he was? Coming into her room and telling her that he had decided to walk away? Who gave him the right to just walk away -- after everything that they had been through? After he had told her that they were dating. He was unbelievable! "Derek." She spoke out. She wanted to scream his name. She wanted to get out of bed and slap him. She wanted to have the strength to hate him, but she didn't. "Do you think that after everything we have been through you just get to walk out that door and not even give me an explanation as to why you're dumping me – again?" She spat.

Derek froze and turned to her. "I am not abandoning you again." He stated, clearly hurt. "Meredith I am giving you an out, the opportunity to be happy with Finn. Clearly you haven't been able to make your decision so I am going to bow out – not because I don't love you but because I do." He said, as his hands went up to his hair. "Meredith, I have done nothing but give you grief since I decided to make things work with my wife. I have done nothing but insult you since I found out about George and then about Finn. I don't know how to not hurt you. I don't know how to move forward." He said, honestly.

"And you came to this realization now?" she questioned as tears threatened to fall down her face. "You couldn't bow out before you came and told me you were in love with me? Before you made love to me? How dare you? How dare you make me hope again and then realize that you have been treating me like a jerk for a year and now all of a sudden think it an issue? Derek, if I decided to start dating you, it was because I had decided to move on from all that -- forgive you and start anew but you're walking away from me again and you're not grasping that it's not up to you to make the decision for me. It's up to me." She said, exhausted. "I choose for myself, no one else chooses for me but me!"

Derek looked at her and nodded his head. He knew this was not the time to talk about this and he didn't even know if he wanted to give up entirely. What he did know was that he was going to let her rest and they would talk about this some other time. She had given him a lot to think about. "Okay." He finally stated. "We will talk about this when you feel better. I should've been more sympathetic to you since you just got out of surgery."

"Fine." She said as she laid her head back on the pillows. "I think that you need time to think about this as well. If you truly want to walk away from me then apparently your love for me is not as deep as you thought it might be." Meredith finalized.

She felt some satisfaction at seeing him flinch at her words. "I do love you and even though you don't believe me -- if I am thinking about walking away from you it's because of that, not because I want to…operative word Meredith, thinking…you gave me a lot to think about and I will think about this."

Meredith didn't know what to say anymore so she turned away from him and finally let the tears roll down her cheeks. She had no idea what he was going to do and that was killing her.

She heard him speak before he closed the door. "I will come by to see you later. I want to make sure you're okay but we won't talk about us until you're better and Meredith, for the record…I do love you." With that said, Derek walked out the door.

_**2 hours later…**_

Meredith woke up suddenly. She didn't even know when she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was hearing the door closing behind Derek and possibly behind her last opportunity to be truly happy. She opened her eyes intent on finding her pitcher of water – she was dying of thirst.

"You need anything? She heard Finn ask her. Finn…wonderful, beautiful, reliable, Finn. "Water." She found herself responding. He had come back for the second time today. He had left right as Derek had walked in earlier that day and he had no idea that Derek had opened the door for him to be with her and she wasn't going to tell him either.

Finn got up from the chair he had been sitting on for the past hour and grabbed her glass and poured some water into it. "Here you go." He said, chipper. This was the first time that Derek had not been around. He had been here for a while and just cringed at every single footstep he heard outside the door. He was afraid it would be Derek. "So I was thinking about checking in with you tomorrow and bringing you whatever it was that you wanted to eat." Finn said, oblivious to the fact that Meredith was not speaking to him or barely even looking at him. "Cafeteria food is not comfort food."

"You shouldn't." she said. It was time to let Finn go. It didn't matter that she didn't know where she stood with Derek. What she was doing to Finn was unfair, unkind and she needed to put a stop to it. She really did like him but she was not in love with him and he needed to know that. He had never even come close to the way she felt about Derek.

"No. I want to." He told her, the smile still plastered on his face, oblivious to the fact that she was about to break his heart.

"No Finn. Really, you shouldn't." she said once again realizing this time Finn understood exactly what she meant. "So it's Derek." He said defeat etched in every word he pronounced. "Why?" he managed to croak out.

Meredith felt herself get choked up and turned to him. "Finn you are a great guy, maybe even the better guy but Derek…" how could she explain this to him without sounding like the world's biggest bitch for leading him on.

"He's going to hurt you again." He said. "And I won't be here." He was done. It might be cruel to tell her that but he was sure that Derek was going to hurt her again and if she went back for more then that was her prerogative but he wouldn't be around to watch it.

"He might." She concurred. **_He already did_**, she wanted to tell him but she didn't. "I'm sorry Finn." It was better this way – a clean break for the both of them.

Finn nodded his head and started towards the door. "Take care of yourself. It was nice knowing you."

With that said he exited the door without looking back. He had gambled and lost – now there was just the option of moving forward.

Meredith saw him walk out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't want to deal with Finn – not at all – she actually was going to miss him but there was no way in hell, and she knew this, that he would accept being her friend only. After that kiss that he gave her in the kitchen, she knew there was no going back, only forward. She had lost a potential good friend in the process. It went with the territory of loving Derek.

"Bye Finn." She stated and closed her eyes. She was so tired. She needed sleep much needed sleep.

Derek sat in his office trying to decipher exactly what had happened in Meredith's room. He had gone in there convinced that the best for her was for him to walk away and he had left without knowing what to do next. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her – none. She was so stubborn, so infuriatingly stubborn. He wanted to kill her one-second and the other he wanted to take her in his arms and make passionate love to her.

He sighed out loud and groaned out in frustration. "Something the matter?" Derek turned around recognizing his ex-best friend's voice. "Go away Mark." He said, as he covered his face with his two hands. He really couldn't deal with Mark right now.

"We need to talk Derek." He said, as he sat down, ignoring Derek's request. "I know you don't consider me your friend…" Mark couldn't continue because Derek interrupted him. "You're right I don't." he said, standing up from his office chair ready to go to the door. If Mark wouldn't leave his office, he would.

"Just like that?" Mark questioned. "Just like that you are going to throw away 30 years of friendship. I have known you since we were fucking kids man."

"You threw it away!" Derek yelled, not able to control himself. "You Mark. You sleeping with my wife, in my home, in my bed! What the fuck did you think? That I was going to be okay after the shit you pulled? Are you really that egocentric? Wait…you are! You think the sun rises and falls on your damn watch. Well it doesn't!" he said, as he fought the urge to punch a wall.

"You about done fucker?" Mark asked as he leaned on his office credenza. "I admit I really messed up by sleeping with Addison but you seem intent on placing all the blame on me. On me! Where were you Derek? You were absent! Absent from her life, absent from my life, absent period. You didn't care about anything but the hospital. I know you care about your patients and I know you got busy but you forgot to take care of your home, your wife and your friends and I know that's no excuse but Derek not taking accountability for your actions in this whole thing is not helping anybody – not even you."

Derek turned to look at him intent on shutting him up but thinking better of it. Maybe it was good that they hash this out now. They would never be friends again but they should have done this a long time ago. So he let him continue: "Addison and I started spending more time together after you would cancel for lunch, cancel for dinner, and cancel any other plans. So one day when my date cancelled as well we had tickets for a play the four of us remember? So Addison and I went – just the two of us with your blessing! We didn't know that eventually we would end up in bed together. We didn't know a damn thing except that you were constantly missing and we missed you." Mark said, as he took a breath. He had wanted to say this to Derek for a long time and now that he had him listening he wasn't going to waste any time.

"She was my wife." Derek said. "I know that you are a womanizer. I know that you can't be with one woman and that's it. It's not your style. Mark you can damn well have anyone why Addison? Why someone who was taken and why someone who you knew would destroy a lifelong friendship?" Derek asked confused. "I mean you can come and bullshit me and tell me that you were in love with her but Mark I know you, you don't love anyone but yourself! Why don't you just admit that you wanted her because you couldn't have her and let's move on – God I really can't do this right now." Derek said frustrated – angry that Mark was making him do this when he had Meredith and their own problems wracking his brain right now.

"You're wrong Derek. I fought my feelings for Addison for a long time because of you! I didn't fuck her for years because of you! I could've pursued her and your neglect would have brought her straight into my arms."

"Is that what happened?" Derek questioned. "Did you seduce her and she had no choice but to fall for the remarkable, Dr. Mark Sloan?"

"No. It was both our doing actually but I'm not getting into that story right now." Mark stated. All he wanted right now was for Derek to realize that while he was the bad guy in the story he should at least have the opportunity to be redeemed. He needed Derek's forgiveness. He wanted it more than anything else and not because Derek was his only friend – no – but because he was his best friend and no one got him like Derek did and he needed him in his life. They had been like brothers to one another and now they had nothing and he couldn't accept that – he wouldn't.

"Why not get into the story?" Derek questioned. "Because you know damn well that if you start with this story you will realize what a lousy friend you are." Derek said, with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"No. I know what a lousy friend I am and trust me I am paying for it."

"Are you back to get her?" he asked.

"If she'll have me. Face it Derek, you don't want her. You don't. You love Meredith. I totally get why." Mark stated and was stunned by the manner in which Derek reacted.

"You stay the fuck away from Meredith. Don't look at her, don't talk to her…don't do anything. Stay as far away as possible from her." He said. "I swear Mark I find out that you have been near Meredith there will be no hellhole you could hide in where I couldn't find you."

Mark laughed at that. "Protective aren't we or just plain possessive?" Mark teased.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

"Derek I do not want Meredith. Not because she's not beautiful or breathtaking…no. I don't want her because I want to mend our friendship and we could never be friends again if I pursued Meredith."

"Are you in love with Addison?"

God how to answer that – he simply did not know. "I honestly do not know. I would like to find out. One minute I think she is the life of my life but then I sit down and I see you and I see her and I see how much destruction surrounds us that I sometimes wonder if I need to make it work with Addison because we have screwed all of our lives up and if you two don't make it then we have to make it because then all this shit happened for no reason and that seems like a fucking waste of time Derek."

"That's not love Mark. The problem here is that you have no fucking clue what love is. You really don't." Derek said as he shook his head. Mark was really going to make him start feeling sorry for him. He had not changed in all his life so why change now.

"Tell me then." Mark said. "Enlighten me, oh wise one." He asked, as he rolled his eyes – fragments of a small smile on his lips.

"I don't have time for this nor the inclination. Mark we used to be like brothers and I would have given up anything for you…anything. But you decided to take what was most important to me and that I can't forgive. At another point in our lives I would have sat here for hours if need be to try to explain to you what love is but now Mark I can't do it because giving you advice, feeling the necessity to do that means that what you did to me was all right and it wasn't Mark. I can't forgive you."

"But you forgive Addison." Mark said, offended.

Derek looked at him pointedly. "That is the second time you tell me that this year and I will tell you what I told you back then. I owed her forgiveness – she was my wife. You…you don't get that pass Mark. Why? Because you were supposed to be watching my back as I watched yours. You were supposed to defend me as I defended you time and time again. You were supposed to protect me, as I protected you. You were not supposed to sleep with my wife, you were not supposed to stab me in the back and you sure as hell were not supposed to flirt with Meredith as soon as you walked in the door of Seattle Grace."

"Why did you hesitate?" Mark asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why did you hesitate at Meredith's door today? I saw you hesitate. I know you Derek. What the hell are you thinking? Why did you hesitate?"

"You watch me?"

"No. I don't watch you." Mark replied, as he smirked slightly. "I just know you better than anyone else."

"You don't know me anymore. You lost that right a long time ago and for the record I did not hesitate." Derek insisted. Mark did know him well but he would never confide in him again. That – if the was honest – was something that hurt him to the core but he would never admit it to anyone.

Mark was about to respond when Derek got paged and he thanked his lucky stars for that. "Would love to stay and chat Mark." He commented sarcastically. "However, duty calls."

Mark saw him open the door to his office and exclaimed before Derek headed out: "Were not done with our conversation 'ole pal. I'm not giving up on our friendship – at least not yet."

Derek shook his head and walked out the door. He didn't have time for this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Okay guys, here is chapter 3…thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have received. I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter will concentrate on Mark and Meredith and the beginning of their story…please tell me what you think.**_

Mark walked out of Derek's office with no clear idea as to where he was headed next. He had no more surgeries scheduled for today and he did not have a ton of paperwork to do since this was technically his second day at work. He would not always be that lucky but for now he wasn't worried about that. The thing that did worry him was that Seattle was not as upbeat as New York City. He would never be left to wonder what he should do on any given day since NY was full of activities from Monday to Sunday. Maybe he was not giving Seattle an opportunity but from what he saw he was not too thrilled. **_Oh well_**, he said to himself, **_minus well get used to it. You're going to be here for a while._**

He walked down the hall preoccupied by his own thoughts when suddenly he heard a patient's voice call out to him. "Dr Sloan?" He turned towards the room and hesitated for a second on the doorway. He had to smirk at that. Now he was the one that was hesitating at Meredith's doorway. He had told Derek that he would stay away from her but what was he supposed to do in this situation – she was calling out his name. Wave his hand from the doorway and then walk away? He couldn't do that. Meredith had no idea of their conversation and even if she had why would she care? Really what harm could it possibly do to talk to her for a few minutes, right? **_No harm at all._**

He walked into Meredith's room and smiled at her, letting go of any lingering doubt that might've been crossing his mind. "Hello my favorite dirty mistress…" he stated. As he saw her smile turn upward he continued: "Oh I'm sorry I got that wrong – according to you you're now the resident whore." He said, as he laughed out loud. The sound made him raise his eyebrows in surprise. He had not heard the sound of his laughter in a while. The last time…let's see the last time was when he had bumped into this woman laying in front of him in the hallway high on morphine and before then…well he couldn't even remember.

"Oh my God…" Meredith stated as she looked him straight in the eye. "Please tell me that you just read my mind and that I did not spill the beans to you too." She said, as her hands rose up in the air. "I mean seriously…."

"Sorry sweetheart." He said and actually started laughing again upon seeing Meredith's reaction. "It's okay. I don't think anyone else heard you…well except Dr. O'Malley and the few nurses that were walking the halls and then if we think about it a little bit more maybe the patients down the hall but hey they don't know you right?" he questioned. "So who cares!" he exclaimed, excitedly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Shut up." Meredith said as she covered her face with her hands. This was not happening to her. First she told Finn to leave; then Derek left and now she had learned – by Mark nonetheless, the one person that could just be a little bit worse off than her – that she had made a fool of herself with him as well. "What the hell was in that morphine? I do not remember anything. Do you know anything else Dr. Sloan? I mean come on, you minus well hit me with your best shot." She stated. "Did I say anything else to you that might embarrass me for the rest of my life? Will I ever be able to look you in the eye again?" she questioned as she felt herself turn a light shade of red.

"Well you told me everyone called me McSteamy...or is it Dr. McSteamy?" He questioned, as he approached her bed and sat down on it. "May I?" he questioned and then proceeded to answer his own question. "Of course I can sit down. I mean we both graduated from dirty mistresses to resident whores and now you shared the secret of McSteamy, I mean Meredith…you and I go way back." He said, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. **_Why did he just do that?_** What was this feeling that made him want to make her smile, laugh and feel better about herself? He had never felt that before so he pushed it to the side and continued: "I feel like I've known you forever and that we have talked for more than well let's see…including the time you were high as a kite…three times! Wow and I know so much about you and about me that I would have probably never found out if it wasn't for you. Thanks."

Meredith looked at him for two seconds. She had every intention of yelling at him, tell him to leave but as soon as she made eye contact with him she couldn't and burst out laughing. "You are impossible, Dr. Sloan, you know that? I mean I have made a fool of myself not only with George, but with Derek and Finn and now you. Great." She said, as she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Story of my life."

"Call me Mark." He said. "I'll call you Meredith or would you rather call me McSteamy?" he joked as he looked at her and winked his eye. "Totally up to you my dear."

"Mark it is." She said, as she smiled at him. "Do not tell anyone that I divulged the secret. I know I can trust George but you…" she stated leaving the sentence open-ended.

"I am offended." He said, as he touched his chest pretending to be hurt. "So…" he said, as he suddenly became serious. "When are you going to tell my ex best friend that you still love him and that you will choose him as soon as you come to your senses?" he questioned with a smile on his face. If anything maybe he could help Derek out with Meredith.

His looked turned to sudden concern at seeing her reaction. "What did I say?" Mark asked. "I mean if I overstepped my boundaries I'm sorry but I thought we were having a good time and good conversation so I just thought…"

Meredith suddenly held her hand up. "No need to apologize. We were having a good time. It's just that I don't think Derek wants me to choose him." She said, as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was about to open herself up to this man who she barely knew but she had no one else to talk to. Cristina was not around and even if she was she had her own problems and for some reason Mark seemed to be genuinely concerned and he knew what she was going through. He was in love with Addison so they had that in common – being in love with the wrong people who just happened to be married to each other.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked. "Come on…how can you think that? I mean Derek has told you he loves you and even though you're dating the vet…sorry but I can't remember his damn name…and I thought it would only be a matter of time before you came to your senses. I don't understand why you're doubting him."

"Well I did come to my senses but not before Derek came to see me to tell me that he was walking away – that Finn…his name is Finn." She clarified. "That Finn was good for me and he really liked me and could make me happy. He thinks that he can't make me happy. Where the hell does he get these things from? I mean Mark he has pursued me since that damn prom – since we made love in the exam room. He came to my damn house and told me that he loved me, that he was in love with me and then … God then he comes here and after telling me that he was fine with us dating and that he would fight for me he comes to my room – after surgery – to tell me he was going to walk away. I don't get it. I don't." she said, exasperated. "I mean why is he doing this to me again?"

Mark looked at Meredith and had to suppress his thoughts on how beautiful she looked. Even after surgery she was breathtaking and he could see how Derek had fallen in love with this woman. She was unbelievably wrecked but your heart not only went out to her because of that it also went out to her because she needed you and she made you feel like your advice, your love, your persona could rescue her. She didn't need rescuing by him he told himself firmly and turned to look at her. "Listen to me." He said matter of factly. "Derek is not himself right now. I don't know exactly why he told you he was walking away but I will tell you this. He loves you Meredith and something must have happened for him to have walked." Mark told her honestly. "I know he loves you." He repeated – more to himself than to her. He needed to keep telling himself that he could not look at Meredith as anything more than the woman that his best friend loved – the same best friend that he wanted to mend fences with. Besides, he was trying to make things work with Addison – he loved Addison, he wanted Addison. **_Keep repeating that to yourself Sloan, _**he thought.

"What could have happened Mark?" she questioned out loud, not even realizing that she had called him by his first name and was fine with it. "The only thing he told me was that he didn't think he could make me happy and he would rather die than have me suffer anymore than I have suffered for him already."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "How bad was it between you two when he was trying to make things work out with Addison?" he questioned. He knew how Derek thought and even though Derek would probably deny it till the day he died, Mark was the only person that could finish Derek's thoughts and even his sentences.

"Pretty bad…in the beginning…but you knew that because you came right smack in the middle of it and by then I was half way to forgiving him already. Then it got good again – we really thought we could be friends…" Meredith laughed as she saw Mark roll his eyes … "Okay well maybe we we're wrong. Okay, okay, okay, we were deluding ourselves but then Finn came into the picture and it got ugly – I mean really ugly." She said, being invaded by memories. "He called me a whore."

"He called you a whore?" Mark asked, astounded. "No. He didn't. He couldn't of. That's not how Derek operates." He said, truly not believing that.

"Well he didn't say the word but he did imply it. If you ask him he will tell you. He told me that I slept around much like Dr. Karev and if I was going to be interested in him next? He said that when he saw me in Finn's apartment with only his shirt on." She said, immediately stating: "But I did not sleep with Finn, Mark. Honestly, I didn't. We just had come back from the stables and I helped him birth a pony. That's it." Meredith couldn't explain to herself why suddenly it was of utter importance to her that Mark know that she had not slept with Finn.

Mark smiled at her obvious interest in having him know that she did not sleep with the vet but decided not to comment on that. "It's because he was raging with jealousy." Mark pointed out instead. "See that's how I knew he loved you. He walked out of his house after seeing his wife and me in bed together and not even a shove towards me…nothing. I thought that he was going to kill me then. If it had been me walking in on him and my wife I would have pummeled him so badly he would need me to reconstruct his face afterwards." He said and proceeded: "I come to Seattle and I just speak two words to you and he has punched my lights out; drew blood and I had to do my own stitches. If he had that reaction towards me with you where did that leave Addison? In my book out in the cold baby." He said. "And it made you damn lucky to be loved by Derek." He pointed out.

Meredith stood quiet for a few seconds before responding: "He says that even though he's walking away he does not want to be with Addison. Do you think that's true?" she asked, trying not to sound insecure but really not succeeding.

"Do you believe him?" he asked in return. He wasn't going to answer that question when he honestly did not know the answer to that. He did want Derek to forgive him and for them to be friends again but for some reason he found that he did not want to lie to Meredith for Derek and his friendship's sake – he didn't want to lie to Meredith period. Huh? **_That was a weird feeling_**, he thought to himself.

"I do believe him." She stated. She really did. She didn't know why but she did believe that their marriage was over. She was just not sure if in Derek's life she was truly the woman that he loved or maybe she had been the rebound chick that made him realize that his marriage was truly over.

"Don't do that." She heard Mark tell her. "Do not overanalyze why Derek told you what he did or if you are the rebound chick. Derek doesn't operate like most guys. You might have started off as the one night stand but since you and him started working together you became much more." He told her that because he knew that was true. "You are not the rebound chick. If Derek and you do not work out it's not because of that."

Meredith smiled. What was it about Mark Sloan that made her smile? How could he read her thoughts like an open book? What did this man possess that made apparently every single girl in New York and now here in Seattle swoon before him? He was gorgeous, of that there was no doubt, but it wasn't only that. It was the way he looked at you. It was the way he smiled at you. It was the way that it seemed like no other person was as important as you when he spoke to you. It was as if he made you his world at the very moment that you needed it the most. He was a charmer, a damn good one and you wouldn't even know that he was trying to capture your heart until it was too late.

She stopped her train of thought. It wasn't as if she was trying to figure this out for herself, no way – she could not go down that route. There was no way that she could complicate her life that much. She had enough problems already.

"Meredith." Mark called out her name. "Where were you just now?" he questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Okay guys, here is chapter 4…I truly want to thank everyone that has posted a review. It means the world to me that all of you like my writing – especially when Mer/Mark is not a pairing that has that much following…yet. Maybe they will, maybe they won't – however -- I am going to write this story because this is what I would love to see happen in the lives of Meredith and Mark._**

**_I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and it might jump a bit here and there…the reason is that I am trying to figure out how I am going to transition Meredith from Derek to Mark…I need to be comfortable with the way I am doing it so if this chapter seems a bit choppy it's because it probably is. Please review anyway…there might be more questions on this chapter than others so please feel free to ask them of me._**

_**Please keep the reviews coming – they absolutely, positively keep my creative thoughts flowing…just the fact that I know people are reading and looking forward to my updates makes me raise my own writing bar.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**_GA...GA...GA...GA...GA_**

"Meredith." Mark called out her name. "Where were you just now?" he questioned. Meredith had a blank stare across her features and for a moment she looked like she was a deer in headlights – absolutely petrified of her own thoughts and the fact that they were centered on Mark – of all people Mark.

Uh-oh! She had just been caught daydreaming about Mark Sloan and by him nonetheless…"Nowhere." She said, as she focused back onto reality and the priority at hand: to not let Mark know that her thoughts were focused on him instead of Derek. "I was just wondering why all the questions about my personal life with Derek." Meredith retorted. "It's not like you guys are still friends, or is that it? You want to get in his good graces again by what…telling me he loves me when he himself doesn't even know it?" she questioned. She smiled at his reaction – bingo…she had succeeded! Now he was the one that looked uncomfortable.

Uh-oh! Now it was his turn to be taken aback. How could he answer that without lying? "Well I was just talking to Derek a little bit ago and he seemed agitated and for once I didn't think it had to do with only me." He said, as he looked into her eyes and smiled. "But he was unwilling to share any information with me so I decided to question you." He said, plainly. He looked at her intently waiting to see what she would say to that. For some reason it was important to him to see how much Derek meant to Meredith. He knew she loved him but how much would she take? What would be her breaking point with Derek? But most importantly, why was it important for him to know?

"Ah." She said, as she smiled. "And here I thought you cared." She joked. He smiled at her more widely and she knew that Mark caught on to her joke. "I do care Dr. Grey." He stated. "I don't know why but I do." He said, as his breath caught in his throat. Did he just say that out loud? Oh boy. Here he had just managed to get out of a jam and he went ahead and put himself in another one bigger than the first one. Good going Sloan!

"Thanks." She managed to croak out. She didn't know why but Mark managed to make her feel special and unique. "Can I ask you a question?" she said, suddenly shy and intent on not thinking about her confusing emotions in regards to Mark.

"Anything." He found himself responding and contrary to popular belief he would answer her anything that she wanted to know. He knew he was a cad, a big cad at that but he would be willing to – if he had the ability – assuage any guilt from Meredith. He would try to make her feel better with any means, except lying. Funny, he was the master of manipulation and the master of lying but he wouldn't do it with this woman. That was the second time today he thought that…in the span of thirty minutes…he would be in a heap of trouble if he wasn't careful. Seeing Meredith was like treading on dangerous territory yet it seemed like he was moving full throttle forward instead of retreating – he should have listened to Derek when he told him never to speak to her.

Her question brought him back from his reverie: "Why do you want Addison back? I mean I know you love her but what makes her the one for you?" Meredith questioned, innocently. She really did want to know how Addison had made two of the most wonderful and successful men in medicine fall at her feet. Addison was a beautiful woman and highly intelligent. Any man would fall for her but to have managed to have Mark and Derek in love with her at one point…well there had to be something in her that made her unique and she had to know what it was.

"If I were to tell you I don't know why I want her back or if I know she's the one would you believe me?" he questioned. That was the truth – he didn't know what he wanted – he didn't even know if he wanted to make things work out with Addison. Hell he had even cheated on Addison when he had finally got her where he wanted: in what they called their home, in his bed and all to himself. It still for some reason wasn't enough for him not to go and seek out another woman. Derek was right. He was always on the prowl and he didn't understand why he couldn't just be content with one woman. Maybe it was because he had not found the right one.

"Maybe." She responded, a little uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it with her but why else would he fly across the country for a woman that he didn't love? "I mean if you really don't want to tell me I understand. I don't want to pry but I really think that if you came to Seattle and settled here – at least for now – it has to be because you love her and you want to make things work out with her." Meredith said. At Mark's silence she continued: "Mark I don't hate her. I could never hate her. I mean she has every right to hate me but she is a remarkable woman who has made mistakes but I don't hate her – I've tried but I can't." Maybe that's what Mark thought…that she hated Addison and he didn't want to talk about her if she was going to have to defend Addison.

"She doesn't hate you either." Mark found himself saying, happy at the fact that Meredith had taken the conversation back to a territory that he didn't mind talking about. He could talk to Meredith about anything it seemed but he just couldn't talk to her about Addison and his not-so-clear-feelings for her, at least not yet. Why? Because he wasn't sure he wanted to share with Meredith his feelings for Addison – maybe that would push Meredith away and he realized that he did not want that. Damn Derek to hell! Here he was sitting in front of this woman and his thoughts were all over the place and he couldn't do anything about it because Derek and Addison were his priority right now and if he even tried to delve into his thoughts he could not even fathom wanting Meredith in his life – as a friend or God forbid anything else – because that would be the last nail in the coffin with Addison and with Derek and he had been working so hard for the past year to have them back in his life. His thoughts were all jumbled up and he hated feeling like his emotions were taking over his rational and logical thought.

"Mark?" Meredith questioned as she saw him stare into nothingness. "You okay?" she asked. "I didn't mean to upset you." She clarified. "Lets change the subject if you want." For some reason she was afraid of him wanting to leave and she couldn't explain it but she was right. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." He responded suddenly getting up from the bed. "Listen I just remembered something that I had to do. How about I go do it and I'll let you rest?" he stated as he smiled slightly and walked out the door without once looking back.

Meredith looked at his retreating form and furrowed her brow. What had she said to make him so upset? She had asked a question. It wasn't like he hadn't delved into her personal life with Derek. She turned to look at the door one more time – as if by sheer magic she could make him reappear – but she couldn't so she sat up a bit and winced for a second in pain and decided to watch a little TV. It was so rare that she have time to do anything mundane, so she was not going to let this opportunity pass her by.

**_GA...GA...GA...GA..._**

Mark walked down the hallway hastily. He needed to get away from Meredith as fast as possible. She was making him feel things that he did not want to feel or worse yet things he had never felt before and that scared the hell out of him. He turned the hallway and bumped into a nurse, apologizing as he kept on walking barely acknowledging her. He needed to get out of the hospital, he needed a drink and he needed to get some perspective. He needed to put his focus back on Addison and he needed to get the hell away from Meredith – he told himself again -- Far, far, far, away from Meredith.

**_GA...GA...GA...GA..._**

Meredith shut off the TV after 30 minutes. There was nothing good on and she could only take bad reruns one at a time – Frasier was what she had watched and found herself laughing out loud but once it was over there was nothing else that caught her interest…so she shut the TV off and tried to doze off – it was impossible. Flashes from her conversation with Derek and Mark came back to her. What was she going to do? Was she going to look for Derek? Tell him the truth about Finn or not? He didn't even let her tell him that she had chosen him. He had no clue about that and it infuriated her. Right now they should be happy!

When their argument began she told him that the choice was hers to make yet she didn't tell him that she had chosen him and that she had made up her mind already. Now she was left with all these pent up feelings inside of her and she needed to tell him what she felt but he was not listening to reason. So he needed time to think…well fine, he could think but she was not going to let him get away that easily. Derek could think all he wanted but while he was thinking he needed to know how she felt as well. Maybe it would make a difference. She paged her nurse and as she walked in the door she smiled: "Hi. Do you mind getting me some stationary paper and a pen please?" she questioned.

"No problem Dr. Grey." The nurse responded as she walked back out only to come back a couple of minutes later with what she had requested. "Here you go. Need anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks." Meredith stated and looked down at the pieces of blank paper. It was funny how something so meaningless became -- in an instant -- meaningful when you filled it up with words that resemble exactly what your feeling or what your thoughts are. She didn't know how to get through to Derek -- out loud and looking him in the eye -- so she would try to write it down. She had no idea what was going through his head but she knew what was going through hers.

_**Derek,**_

_**It's so hard for me to write this to you when what I want to do is stand face to face with you and tell you exactly how I feel but for some reason you're not listening to me and if I cannot have your undivided attention then I am going to have to resort to the written word to tell you exactly what I'm feeling. **_

_**When you came into my hospital room this afternoon and told me that you were walking away I was floored…I didn't know what to say except that you were walking away from me without giving me the chance to choose. But that was not the only thing that was bothering me…I had decided that day – right after surgery – to choose you, to love you and you come into my room and pulled the rug from under me…again. Derek, do you know how hard it was for me to choose you? Not because I don't love you but because I do and every time that I decide to give my heart to you, you manage to stomp it into a million little pieces. I know this might not be helping you in your decision to be with me but if you want to stop hurting me don't you think that the rational thing to do would be…well to be with me? **_

_**I know it seems that Finn was in the running for my affections but I finally was honest with myself and now I want to be honest with you: Finn was an excuse. There. I said it. I'll repeat it: Finn was an excuse. An excuse to keep you at arms length when you were still with Addison, an excuse to not keep on hoping that one day you would leave her and come back to me. An excuse – plain and simple – because I was scared, scared of my feelings for you and how deep they ran. Now it seems that you are the one whose running scared and for the life of me I don't get it. **_

_**I love you Derek. So much that sometimes I wonder where so much feeling, emotion and turmoil can come from – and then sometimes I even wonder if it's worth it. I have cried for you – like I have never cried for anyone -- and it seems to get me nowhere because just as I'm about to think we can make a life together…you throw me into another tailspin and I am spinning without knowing where were headed or if were headed anywhere. Derek, you need to make me believe that all this suffering was worth something…that missing you, loving you and wanting you for so long will be rewarded. **_

_**You say you love me – then prove it to me. Prove it to me by staying, by not walking away and by forgetting all about your doubts and your own fears. Lets have a life – together. Don't prove to me that I was wrong by choosing you – prove to me that I was right by holding my hand and walking into the uncertain future with me and facing any obstacle together. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Meredith**_

There…she had done it. She was going to be a grown up and face her fears head on. Derek either understood her letter or walked away from her. There was no going back now. **_Being a grown-up was hard to do. _**

_**GA...GA...GA...GA...**_

Derek came back to his office hoping – maybe against hope -- that Mark wouldn't be there waiting for him; he wasn't. Well one good thing had to happen today, he thought to himself. He had been in surgery for a few hours and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go and see how Meredith was doing and talk to her. Maybe not about them, as he had promised her, but about other things – he honestly did not care about what: the weather, the surgery…hell ferryboats! He just needed to be by her side to make sure she was all right.

With that in mind he pulled off his white coat and made his way out the door. "Derek." He heard Addison call out to him. "We need to talk." She said, sheepishly. Derek turned to her and smiled. He really didn't hate her. It had been 11 years of marriage with good times and bad and if he concentrated on the good times he could give her a couple of minutes of his time. "What's up?" he questioned.

"Ummm" Now that she had him in front of her she didn't know how to start her conversation. "Okay. This is so hard…" she said. Her eyes filled with tears and she fought the urge to let them fall and won. She composed herself, looked Derek in the eye and stated: "We need to talk divorce proceedings."

Derek was taken aback. He knew that they had to talk about it and that they had to settle their divorce once and for all but coming out of her mouth…the word that they had fought so hard to stop – well it made it so final. They were getting a divorce. It was so sad. He was so sad but it had to be done. It wasn't that he was in love with Addison anymore. He would always love her and care for her but their time had passed. Whatever the reason – Meredith, Mark, the job, it was over. "Yes. We do." Derek said. "How about over dinner?" he questioned. "Addie…I don't want you to hate me because I don't hate you and if we can make this as amicable as possible over a bite then let's do it." Derek said. "How about once your shift is over?" he questioned. He didn't know what time she was at the hospital till but it would give him time to go and see Meredith as well.

"Okay." She said. "I get off in about an hour. You off already?" she questioned, knowing perfectly well where he would be headed if he was.

"Yes I am." He confirmed. "But I'll wait for you." He said, not telling her where he was headed. She already knew. Why confirm or deny it.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour." Addison said and turned her back on him and walked down the hall.

Derek saw her leave and felt his heart constrict. He didn't want it to end this way but it had to. He had wasted a year of his life trying to make it work with Addison and all the while Meredith had gotten away from him possibly so far away that he wouldn't be able to get her anymore. He wasn't blaming Meredith or Addison; no this was all on him. Every single thing that was happening to them was his doing. All of it and sometimes the guilt just wouldn't let him live. He wondered if the guilt was what was holding him back from Meredith? Then the Chief's words as well…well it wasn't easy to avoid guilt.

He wouldn't push Meredith, he had promised her that -- in her kitchen -- when he had told her for the first time that he loved her. The dating thing was a bad idea. He wanted so much for her to choose him and she still hadn't. Walking away was just another alternative he was giving her because of the immense guilt that he felt every time he looked at her – so fragile, broken even. And he had done that. He had been the one to do that to her. What gave him the right to try to make things work now? He had chosen his wife and in the process broken her.

He didn't deserve her love.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Guys let me just say again how humbled I am that you all like my story. I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews – they are so informative and I take all the advice that you guys give me to heart. Truly, your reviews are what make me want to keep writing. _**

_**I know that a lot of you are iffy because this story is Mer/Mark – please do not think that my loyalties have changed or that I want this to happen on the show…let me remind you guys that the reason I started to write this story was because I needed an outlet from my frustration with Derek and his indecisiveness in regards to Meredith. I know Derek loves Meredith but he needs to act and he will act here – he just won't get the girl this time - because for every second of every day that you spend either doubting your love or fearing it you run the risk of losing that love. **_

_**I will continue to write Mer/Der fics…I promise…but I would love you guys to take this venture with me and read my thoughts portrayed through this story. Who knows it might just be therapeutic.**_

_**Happy Reading! **_

Mark downed his third shot of tequila and motioned with his hand to get another one. He was not going to care if in the morning he was going to feel like shit. He was not going to care if in the morning he would have to pray to the porcelain god before he went to work. All he wanted to do was drink and forget about his problems and about her…Meredith. He downed the shot quickly and returned to his thoughts. Meredith - the one person that he couldn't have but apparently the first person that he had managed to have an actual conversation with – without any lies and without any manipulation – in a very long time. He had been himself with her and was not afraid to talk to her about anything. He had only talked to her three times and this third time was the longest he had been with her. The other two were not even more than five minutes. What was wrong with him? Did trouble always follow him? Was it bad karma? What was it about her that made him feel…genuine? Genuine was not even a word that fit in his vocabulary until today and that thought petrified him. He wanted to be in control of his actions and this woman – whom he barely knew – was spiraling him out of control. How the hell was that possible?

What was happening to him? He loved women – always had and probably always would. It didn't matter: tall, short, dark, light, petite, not-so-petite…all women were beautiful to him. They were fascinating creatures and he was in awe of them. He couldn't get enough of them. He had never wanted to settle down with just one woman. The way he viewed life was that there were so many women and so little time. It might be wrong to live with that perception and it had gotten him into a lot of trouble but he had never been the one to leave heartbroken from a relationship – it had always been the other way around. **_He was a dog_**…plain and simple and women loved him in spite of it.

Then Addison had come into his life and he thought that she was the one that would make him be what every women wanted him to be: faithful. Problem was that she was married to his best friend so he set out to find a woman that would at least have some of the qualities Addison had and in his venture he had found love, pain and even some psychotic women -- all this in search for the perfect mate that seemed to elude him most of his life. It was ironic: one day he had woken up and realized that he was tired of the way he had lived his life. He wanted something more; he wanted a life and in order to have one he needed to fall in love and stay in love with one woman. Unfortunately, he had wanted his best friend's wife to be that woman. He realized now that if he would have controlled his impulses a lot of what was happening to him today would not be so tragic.

Then he had finally gotten the girl – amidst the guilt and the turmoil – he had managed to make Addison fall in love with him and what did he do? He cheated on her as well. **_The grass wasn't always greener on the other side_**, he thought to himself. He had been ecstatic when Derek had come to Seattle because that meant that Addison and him would have a clear road ahead and they could make their love work but after a few months and a few fights he began to wonder what it would be like to find someone else and that had killed him and made him feel guiltier – he had lost his best friend, his brother, because of Addison and then after just a few short months he was already wondering what it would be like to find someone that would not fight with him or maybe not have the guilt and baggage that they carried as a couple.

At first the thought had floored him because he had been so sure that if he had Addison he would want or need for anything or anyone else but that was just not true and that fact had made him go out and seek someone else – just for the sheer hell of it. It might have been that he had been hell bent on destroying their relationship because the destruction that they had caused certainly was not worth the outcome. He did love Addison and she was a wonderful person but maybe they had not measured – or if he was honest – he did not measure the repercussions of falling for her. He had actually thought that Derek and him would probably be able to move on from this and they still hadn't and that scared him. He had been so wrong. His egocentricity had made him blind to Derek's feelings and he recognized that a little too late.

Instead, Addison had found him with another woman in a restaurant. He had not been caught in bed with her, they were just having dinner. Addison had walked up to them, nodded her head and continued on her way to her table with a doctor friend of hers. She had known in that instant that he had cheated or was about to cheat – there was no necessity to deny it. He had come home to find her bags packed and her ticket to Seattle. That was when she had told him that she was going to go and get Derek back. That loving him had been a mistake and that he would never change. That he was incapable of fidelity and that she had lost out on her husband and the chance to reconcile because she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. That she was sorry she didn't follow her head instead of her heart. That is when he broke the news to her about Meredith – and he did it maliciously, he could confess that to himself at least. He had found out about Meredith when a good friend of his had gone to a conference in Seattle and had breakfast with Derek. To this day he did not know if Derek told their mutual friend because he was truly happy to have Meredith in his life or because he wanted Mark and Addison to know he had moved on. But from what he had seen, heard and finally now met Meredith he could see how Derek would be excited to talk to their friend about the new woman in his life.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Mark turned to see who had offered to buy him his next drink and smiled as he recognized the nurse that he had bumped into in the hall when he fled from Meredith's room. "Why don't I buy you the drink? He questioned. "Sort of an apology for almost running you down at the hospital…" He continued, as he winked his eye at her. **_This was going to be so easy. And he was going to at least be able to be distracted for a couple of hours._**

"I accept." The nurse responded. "Dr. Sloan, right?" she questioned.

"Correct." He said, as his eyes twinkled. He could have this nurse right here and right now if he so chose. "What's your name?" he questioned. Before taking her to bed he had to at least know her name. Yep, he had decided he was already taking her to bed. **_True to form, Sloan, true to form. _**Why would anything change in Seattle? He was who he was, right? **_A fucking dog._**

"Tiffany." She said, as she smiled and called the bartender over. "I'll have an apple martini. How about you Dr. Sloan?" she questioned as she smiled at him. This man was the most beautiful man she had seen in a long time. She had to have him. She knew all the rumors that were going around the hospital about him and Addison and even Derek but she didn't care. Rumors or not, this man was not accompanied by anyone at this particular moment.

"Another shot." He told the bartender. Then he turned his attention to the woman sitting next to him. "What brings you here Tiffany?" he questioned. "And please call me Mark." He said, and instantly regretted his words. He had told Meredith that just a while ago and while he had meant it with Meredith and even with this nurse, the sense of déjà vu got him to thinking back on Meredith and her laying in the hospital bed probably alone and wondering why the hell he had left so abruptly. **_Stop it, Sloan_**, he told himself. **_Do not think about her or about what she is feeling or not feeling right now._**

"Long day at work." She said, bringing Mark out of his reverie. "Tired…but I needed a drink after the day I had." She commented. "How about you Mark? Are you expecting anyone to walk in that door or can I have your undivided attention?" she said, as she smiled seductively.

"At this moment you are the only woman that I am looking at." He stated as he inched closer to her. "To our health." He said, as he raised his shot glass and she raised her martini glass. "Pleasure meeting you – and of course bumping into you again." He said, slowly.

"To a long and pleasurable night." She stated; her intent clear and with no room for doubt.

"Listen. I don't have a place yet. I am at the Westin Hotel. You can go back with me there or you can invite me to your place. The choice is yours." He said, pointedly.

"Your hotel room is closer." She pointed out.

"It's settled then. You ready?" he asked. All of a sudden he just wanted to get out of there as fast and as quickly as possible. He wanted to be able to concentrate on this women's body and stop all thoughts that led to Addison, Derek or even Meredith. He needed to forget about them – if only for a couple of hours. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow or the next day but what he did know was that at that moment he was taking a woman back to his hotel room because he needed to forget – forget for a moment who he was and what he had done and who he was thinking of at the most inopportune times.

"Ready." She responded.

Mark held his hand out and felt when her hand wrapped around hers. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to see this woman after tonight – tops tomorrow morning -- and he would not even acknowledge her at the hospital. "You do realize that tonight is the only night we might talk or see each other. I am not going to remember you tomorrow or the next day." He didn't want to sound like a dick but it was true. He had enough problems already.

"I just want one night." Tracy said, as she took his hand from his and wrapped her arm around his waist, lightly squeezing.

"As long as we understand each other – and there are no expectations." Mark said and held her tighter.

"None whatsoever Mark. None whatsoever."

GA…GA…GA…GA…

Derek and Addison sat down at the restaurant table and awkwardly looked at each other. How did they become strangers? They used to be the envy of elite New York. They were spotted everywhere – at the most expensive restaurants, at the most prestigious parties and at the most lavish gala events – but most importantly wherever they had been spotted they were always happy and chatting with each other as if they had not seen each other in ages. They never lacked conversation and now they didn't even know how to start a conversation that would end their marriage. "Derek how did we get here?" she questioned. She wanted to be the one that would point out the elephant in the room. This was unbearable. They both knew it was over – they needed to end it out loud.

"I honestly don't know Addie." He said. "I think that we lost each other between work, patients and friends. I can't point to a specific time when I stopped loving you. I never thought I did – until I saw you in bed with Mark. Even then I didn't stop loving you. I was hurt beyond belief and knew that we would never be together again. I walked out of our house with the firm intention of never looking back and never seeing you again." Derek said. "Then you came to Seattle and I was with Meredith and even if this hurts you I was happy. I had given up on you and given up on my friendship with Mark and was happy." Derek said, as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Have you ever wondered why you didn't tell her the truth? I wonder sometimes – if you were so happy and Meredith was the one for you – why not come clean with her? Why not tell her that you were married and why not seek me out, get a divorce and then come to her with a plan for the future?" Addison asked. "Derek you just left like I didn't exist and you didn't confront your problems. I had to come to you to make you stare them in the face and finally decide if you wanted to make things work or if you wanted to let go." She knew that one day – if not today – she was going to have to come clean to him and tell him the truth about her living arrangement and her ex-situation with Mark. She just didn't know if she was going to have the balls to tell him tonight.

"I think that I have been afraid…afraid of loving someone else and then realizing that love was not meant for me. Love is hard Addie. If I couldn't make it with you – after 11 years of love and devotion – how was I going to start anew?" he questioned. It was weird. All of a sudden he had these feelings that were coming to the forefront. Maybe the failed relationship with Addison had made him a little weary and a little scared. Maybe the failed relationship with Meredith made him intent on never opening up his heart to pain and betrayal again.

"So why try it then?" Addison knew that it was over. However, she owed him this much. He was in such bad shape and it partly had to do with her and what she did to him. She was hurting but she knew that her infidelity had put the last nail in the coffin. She had to take some accountability and in turn help him with his sordid thoughts and insecurities. She and Mark did this to him and now it was time to help him. He was sinking fast and she would try to save him – even if it was for another woman.

"I couldn't help but try – she didn't give me a choice. Meredith was this creature that came into my life and made it better --made me better. I was so torn up inside Addie. She made me laugh and that was so important and she fought me so hard in the beginning that it just made me want her more. Before I knew it, before I even recognized it, I was in love." Derek said, as he smiled slightly. "She was a burst of sunshine in my otherwise dreary existence."

"So now you have your chance." Addison said, as tears pricked her eyes. "I finally realized that it doesn't matter how much and how long I try to make you love me again or try to make things the way that they were, we're just never going to succeed. You wanted to try again because it was the right thing to do – your heart was never in it. I realized that a long time ago I just refused to let it interfere with my attempt to win you back. Why? Because I don't do defeat well." Addison confessed. "You know that as well as I do."

"I did think that I could make it work. At least I knew that I wanted to try. It was a mistake, though. I may have lost her and there's nothing that I can do. I chose you and it seems that she has moved on. I can't blame her for wanting to." It still hurt. Her having someone else to confide in and talk to.

"She loves you." Addison stated. "I know she does. She's just afraid that you will hurt her again. That's why I told you to not hurt her. She told me – in her drugged state – that she wanted to pick you and that she wanted it to be you." Addison confessed. "She loves you Derek. It's not too late."

"It might be too late because I don't want to hurt her and I'm afraid that is what I am going to do. I always hurt her. First, when I lied to her about you and then for choosing you. I can't make that right Addie. I can't make her not remember that. Did you know that the Chief had an affair with Ellis Gray?" he questioned. "He didn't leave his wife because he didn't know if he could make Ellis happy. He sacrificed himself for her – for what he thought was the best thing." Derek said, as tears threatened to flow down his face.

"So you think that's what you have to do? Sacrifice yourself? Have history repeat itself?" Addison questioned. "Derek please don't do this to yourself. You deserve to be happy and if she's your happiness then fight for it – don't' step back and let someone else ruin your happiness. Fight for her. If you love her then she's worth it."

"Finn can make her happy." Derek pointed out. "I talked to him for a while and he is a decent guy and I don't hate him and he doesn't seem to have as much baggage as I do. I think he can make her happy."

"Finn can make her content, Derek." Addison interjected. "There's a huge difference. And if I had to choose – and I'm willing to bet that Meredith feels the same – content will never outweigh happiness."

"What about Mark?" Derek shot back. He didn't want to think of his problems with Meredith right now. "I want to know. Did you two have a one night stand or did you have more than that? How long was your affair? Or was it not one? Was it just an infidelity of one night?" All of a sudden it was of utter importance to Derek to know if losing the woman that he loved was worth it.

The moment of truth had arrived. She knew that it would only be a matter of time. She heard as Derek continued: "Mark made it seem that you two had a relationship of some sort – whether it was before you guys slept together or after I don't know. I wasn't clear on that."

Addison shifted uncomfortably in her chair and met Derek's gaze. "I came back to Seattle to try and make things work with you. I didn't come as soon as you left because Mark convinced me that I should make things work out with him." She stated, as she saw Derek's face change from mild curiosity to astonishment. She recognized that he finally understood that she had tried to make a go of it with Mark. "Derek you and I were so distant from each other and you had walked out and I remembered telling you that if you walked out the door to our house that we didn't have a chance to make things work. Derek you left and I found the best way I thought possible to put my life back together."

"Did you live with him?" Derek questioned. "In our home?"

"Yes. We lived together a few months and then he went and slept with another woman…"

"That's when you decided to come back." Derek stated. He wasn't questioning it. He was telling her that he finally understood what had taken her so long to come looking for him. "You were in love with him." He told her. "You wanted things to work with him. Why come and ruin my life? "

"I thought I loved him. Yes. I think I realized that I had made a mistake and wanted to rectify but it was too late and I didn't want to accept it. You had moved on. I had let you move on and you seemed happy and I hated that. I hated the fact that I had ruined our relationship, or at least, was the one that had fucked up so bad that the finger could be pointed at me and no one would defend me. Everyone didn't know what you and I had been through. How would people know that I felt so lonely…that I felt you and I were strangers even though we slept in the same bed? Mark. Mark was the only one that understood me, that could read me better than anyone else because he was suffering from your neglect as well." Addison regretted the words as soon as they had come out of her mouth. "Derek…I didn't mean to imply that this was all your fault but Mark and I…"

"I understand Addison." Derek said, as he held up a hand. "I have realized that I was neglectful and that was one of the reasons why I decided to try to make things work for you and me…but you see…if you would have told me that you lived with Mark and lets face it…he did what he does to every woman he wants…cheat on them…then I would not have decided to sacrifice the woman that I was in love with and truly did love. Meredith and I were happy Addison. We were trying to build something together. You came back to ruin that. You're right I should have told her the truth since the beginning so when you came to sabotage everything she would not have felt blindsided. And maybe at this juncture we would be happy and you and Mark would be far away from here."

"I didn't want to sabotage…" Addison tried, but Derek was having none of that. "Save it." He said, as he got up from the table. "I would have been able to move on from our failed marriage and at least try to be friends with you if you would not have come to me full of lies and deceit. Addison do you understand how much I have lost – you don't…well let me enlighten you." He stated as he took money out of his wallet and threw it on the table. "I have lost my wife. I have lost my best friend and I have lost the woman that I love -- for what? Losing you and Mark…well it was something that I had accepted but Meredith, losing Meredith because I decided to be the good husband well that's something that I will never be able to move on from. You tell me she loves me and she wants me to be the one. Well I don't even know if I have it in me anymore to try. You have destroyed everything that I believed in and just as I was about to rebuild, you throw me back down again. So thank you Addison, thank you for ruining my life in New York. Thank you for ruining my new beginning with Meredith and thank you Addison, thank you for telling me the fucking truth in the most opportune time…"

With that said he walked towards the door leaving a tearful Addison behind. **_"Well that went well…" _**

GA…GA…GA…GA…

_**Okay guys don't kill me for making Addison suffer in this chapter and don't hate Derek for being such a dick. I had to write this scene because I feel – in my heart – that Addison did Derek wrong and she must face the consequences of her actions.**_

_**Derek needed to get all his frustration out and now he has. Remember guys I stated in the beginning I don't hate Addison, on the contrary, I really like her character but her character needs to rebuild and that's what I intend to do.**_

_**Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. I live for your reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**_This chapter will have one of my favorite songs from Lifehouse. It's called Everything…I think it's very appropriate to use it here._**

**_I want to thank everyone again for their wonderful reviews and their thoughts. Many of you have written long reviews, which I love and appreciate and you all are completely honest with me about what your thoughts are on my writing style – again thank you. A lot of you were not happy with me because I made Derek be a little harsh with Addison…believe me Derek will have his moments where you guys will turn and tell me that Derek got beat up pretty badly…last chapter it was Addison's turn. In another chapter she just might shine! The goal for me is for you guys to keep reading the story…keeping it interesting and keep those fabulous reviews coming._**

**_As for this chapter – word of warning – you guys just might get a tad bit more upset with me…but hey you love me right? Please let me know what you guys think!_**

GA…GA…GA…GA…

Derek looked out the window of his trailer and watched the sun come up on the Seattle horizon. It was beautiful – a damn shame that he could not enjoy it with Meredith. What had happened last night? It was a blur to him. He had never been a drinking man but last night had been one of the worst nights of his life. He had found out that his wife had lived with her lover – and his best friend – for months before she came seeking him out. He found out that him being a good guy really got him nowhere because not only did he not love his wife back then – or now – he had lost the woman he truly loved for a lie. For a marriage that had been a sham since both of them agreed to make it work. So he had gotten drunk as soon as he had walked in the trailer. He had drunk until he could drink no more and had not slept at all last night.

He was startled into reality when he heard his alarm clock ring to the radio. He made no move to go and shut it off. He didn't feel like doing anything today – not even go into the hospital. He was devastated. He was lost. He was confused. He was sad. He was depressed He was a failure. A damn failure and now he didn't even have the woman that he loved to comfort him.

_**find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again  
**_

How very appropriate – to wake up to a song that hit to the very core of his being. He had done nothing but think about Meredith since he got into his truck and drove to his trailer. He replayed for a couple of seconds the conversation he had with Addison but only to be reminded that because of their marriage the outcome of his demise with Meredith came to the forefront. He had managed to find peace with Meredith in Seattle and really tried to pretend that his life in New York had not existed. He recalled Meredith asking him specifics about his life and he had been so adamant to not tell her anything. Why had he not told her that he was married then? She had opened the door for that and he had not walked through it. He would regret that for the rest of his life. He would regret that the fear of losing her overwhelmed him yet he has lost her anyway.

**_you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything_**

He decided to tell her half-truths. How many sisters he had, nieces and nephews but nothing about Addison and how he had left her behind because his marriage had been plagued by infidelity and by neglect. She represented his fresh beginning but he should have known that lies kill a relationship that was not built on a strong foundation. They had started as a one night stand and he had not come clean after managing to pursue her and win. He had gone to the point of almost stalking her and she had finally fallen. He smiled slightly as he remembered her attack in the elevator and that's when he knew – he knew that he wanted to be with her not only as a sex partner but as someone that he wanted to get to know.

**_and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this…yeah  
_**

**_Pick me, choose me, love me... _**Why didn't he choose her when he had the opportunity? That thought had plagued him for almost a year and he had asked himself that question about 30 times a day – a day! What was wrong with him? He had never second guessed anything that he had done until that night when he walked away from Addison. He had felt that he owed her a chance and now to come and realize that his guilt was misplaced…well it killed him! The one who he should have felt guilty about leaving was Meredith. He had felt guilty about her but he felt more guilt towards Addison. Of course – she was his wife, the woman who he had spent countless years trying to make their marriage, their careers and their hopes for a family merge into one dream. He owed her! He owed her more than he owed Meredith and now to come and find out that he had placed all his guilt on the wrong woman. It made him sick to his stomach.

**_you calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now_**

And now she had Finn. Even if Addison had been right and Meredith still loved him he didn't know if he had it in him to go to her and tell her that he was sorry – so sorry for fucking up so badly. What would happen if he went to her and she in turn told him that his neglect had driven her to choose another man – a man that would be able to put her first; a man that would not make her promises he couldn't keep; a man who was not afraid to risk and lose.

_**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
**_

He finally got up from his chair and made his way to the phone. "Chief?" he said and immediately proceeded. "I need some time off. I know it's short notice but I can't go into work for a while – at least three weeks. I am taking off." He had decided right then and there that a change of scenery was what he needed to get some perspective. "I will call a good friend of mine from New York to come and take my place."

"Derek. This is a really bad time for you to be leaving. I'm not just saying it's a bad time because of the hospital. I mean because of your impending divorce, Meredith in the hospital recuperating from surgery. Are you sure?" The Chief questioned. For the past couple of weeks he had noticed Derek slipping on a downward spiral. Apparently he had not been wrong.

"I'm sure." He stated. "Do me a favor. I can't tell Meredith over the phone but I can't go to the hospital either. I need to get away – the sooner the better. Tell her that I heard everything she said to me yesterday and she's right. I need to think things through and that is what I am going to do. Tell her that I will call her."

"Derek this is a big mistake. Don't make it seem like you're walking out on her." Richard emphasized. He couldn't help it. He saw himself in Derek – a much younger version of him stood right before him.

"Walking out on who Richard – Meredith or Addison? Make up your mind Chief, who do you want me to fight for? Because if I remember correctly just yesterday you told me that I should not be with Meredith." He reminded him.

"Don't choose my words for me Derek and please don't twist them to your sick and twisted way. I told you what I did to benefit me and Ellis. You and Meredith – although in similar situations – are different people and maybe you can overcome difficulties and obstacles but you do not benefit yourself or her by running away from your problems."

"Chief just tell her that I will see her soon and that I will call her." Derek said and hung up. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. He needed to figure this out on his own.

GA…GA…GA…GA…

Meredith woke up to a dull headache. She was tired of the hospital bed and was understanding why sometimes her patients were not happy or in a bad mood whenever she had to do her rounds. She turned her head towards the door and smiled slightly at seeing the Chief. They had not seen eye to eye for a while – not since she came clean to him and told him that she knew about the affair he had with her mom. "I'm going to wager a guess and say that I'm a special patient because not everyone gets a visit from the Chief of the hospital."

Richard smiled and came to stand by her bed. "Do consider yourself lucky. Your surgery went well and you will be up and running doing your rounds in about a week and a half – at the most two weeks."

"Oh come on. I just need two days and then should be fine." Meredith argued. She would go crazy if she had to stay at home for two weeks and just lay around and do nothing.

"This is not up for debate." Richard said and then looked at her: "You will rest for fourteen days. I didn't come here to just talk to you about your health though." He said, as his demeanor changed and he walked to the window of her hospital room. "Derek called me a few hours ago and told me that he needed some time off." Richard started.

Meredith suddenly became very alert as to what Richard was telling her – Derek needed time off – for what? Where was he going? Was he staying here, leaving? How long was he gone for? All these questions played in Meredith's head. "How long?" were the only two words that came out of her mouth.

"At least three weeks, maybe more." Richard started. "He is calling another neurosurgeon to come and substitute for him."

Meredith's eyes opened a bit and she felt her breath catch in her chest. What was happening to Derek? Why had he changed so much? What happened to the man that she fell in love with?

"He told me to tell you goodbye and that he would call you. He just needed to get out of Seattle for a bit."

"Thanks." Meredith responded automatically. She did not want to break down in front of the Chief and she would not have him console her. Derek had left and somehow she felt that part – if not all of the blame – was on her and she knew those thoughts were wrong. Derek had left that was all there was to it and whatever the reason she would just have to wait until he came back or called her to find out.

She turned to the nightstand next to her bed and saw the envelope there that contained the letter that was addressed to him. Now he would not even have the chance to see it or read it before he came to any conclusions. She felt horrible about that. Now his thoughts, his guilt and his insecurities were what were going to accompany him in his journey and most importantly he would still think that Finn was in the mix.

Richard turned to look at her and nodded his head. She wanted to be alone and he would leave her with them. "Let me know if you need anything." He stated as he opened the door and headed out.

Meredith finally let the tears fall. How did her life get so complicated? All she had wanted since she realized that she had fallen in love with Derek was to be happy with him – with no Addison and no baggage. Now he was gone.

GA…GA…GA…GA…

Mark walked through the doors of Seattle Grace and squinted his eyes. The fluorescent lights were making his head pound ten times worse than when he woke up this morning. He walked towards his office and almost made it in. "Dr. Sloan."

He scrunched up his forehead and masked his headache as he turned to the Chief: "Dr. Webber."

"I'll let you settle in and have a cup of coffee." He said, as he looked over his ragged features. "However, when you get a moment I would like you to assist me in a consult. Also I would like to talk to you about Dr. Matteson."

Mark looked up from the floor, "Dr. Andrew Matteson?" he questioned. Tom was an excellent neurosurgeon from New York and had been a good friend of Derek's and himself. "What about him?"

"He'll be substituting at Seattle Grace." Richard said, as he nodded his head and started walking towards his desk.

What? What about Derek? Was there an overflow of neurosurgeries? But he said, substituting? Where the hell was Derek? Besides it wasn't like Derek was the only neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace – he was the head of neurosurgery, surely if he was sick Seattle Grace would not stop functioning for one or two days. He was getting a bigger headache than the one he had started off this morning with.

He unlocked his office and sat down on his chair. What the hell? Then he froze. What if he decided to take Meredith away after her surgery to recuperate? Nah! That didn't sound right. Did it? Besides Meredith needed to stay at least another day or two at the hospital to make sure that there were no complications – so had he left alone; with Addison? "Fuck this." He said, as he grabbed his white lab coat and headed to the Chief's office.

"Karev bring me a coffee black." He said, as he turned right towards the Chief's office. "If you want to scrub in on one of my surgeries – or several -- I want that coffee on my desk by the time I come back." Karev seemed like a good intern but he had to be brought down a notch or two. Karev reminded him of himself when he was an intern and he had learned the hard way. He knew he picked on him and probably would continue to do so because he could but he would show him a lot more than any other plastic surgeon could so if that meant that he got him his coffee on days that he was hung over and in a bad mood – well then that's what it meant.

He knocked on the Chief's door and came in. "What's going on Dr. Webber? Why did you ask me about Matteson?"

"Derek has requested some time off and he said he would find his replacement. Dr. Matteson will be here in a few hours and I just wanted to see if you knew him so I can be prepared as to what to expect."

Mark looked at him speechless. "Time off? Is everything okay?" he questioned as he sat on one of the plush sofa chairs. Suddenly he felt a bit disoriented – probably because of the news he had just received and the other being the hang over that he was trying to nurse but couldn't.

"That is none of your business Dr. Sloan." He stated, leaving no room for argument. "So tell me Dr. Matteson…"

"Great neurosurgeon…comparable to Derek, Derek is the best, Matteson is the second best. He has taken a sabbatical because he wanted time to relax. I guess he is coming to Seattle for Derek. You have the best in the nation with the two of them. He will be a great asset."

"Great. I know he's the best. His name is nationally known. I was just wondering why he had the time to come and replace Derek temporarily. Now I know."

"You said you had a consult?" Mark said, already wanting to leave. He needed coffee and he needed to find someone that could tell him why the hell Derek had left.

"Yes. Room 412…Patient was severely burned in an office fire. Half of his face is only scarred tissue. Has never wanted to have plastic surgery but now is weighing his options. Wants to know if with one operation you will be able to make him look like he did before…"

"Impossible." Mark said immediately. "Reconstructive surgery takes time especially with facial tissue."

"Talk to him then." Richard stated. "I would like for him to undergo as many procedures as he has to. This man is the father of one of my wife's best friend. He's an older man so he doesn't believe that he needs cosmetic surgery since he feels that he is old and has lived his life but this accident has made him bitter and depressed and they believe that if he has his face back to some normalcy he will feel better and want to live."

Mark closed his eyes. That was something that he had never learned to master. In the field of plastic surgery most of your patients were young and vain. They wanted plastic surgery because they wanted to accentuate their beauty. He could do that and he knew how to talk to people that sought him out for that. He had always had trouble connecting to individuals but it wasn't up till now that he was worried about it. Seattle was a town of warm people, much warmer than from New York. He had to actually talk to patients and that – if he confessed to himself – was something that he did not do well.

"Will do." Mark said, as he got up from his chair. His coffee better be on his desk as soon as he walked in the door because if it wasn't he was going to be committing murder before the clock hit 10 am.

GA…GA…GA…

**_Okay guys I realize that you are all feigning for Mark/Mer and some of you are wondering what the hell is going on with Derek. I needed these two chapters to try to transition the story from Derek to Mark. I couldn't think of another way but to make Derek leave – at least for a little while and leave without saying goodbye. Horrible of me I know but this story is a little angsty. And don't worry he will be out of town but not absent in my story…so yay!_**

**_Don't hate me. I have been feeling the need to write angst – and the need to fulfill a personal objective…to write a piece of non Meredith/Derek fic. It's been a little harder than I anticipated and am hoping that I can do it some justice._**

_**Okay guys time for reviews! **_

_**Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Thanks for the reviews guys…the lengthier the better. I like to know your opinion on every single detail. Last chapter I tried to transition Derek out of the picture now it's Addison's turn…let me know what you think.**_

_**Do not fret transitional period will be over and then who knows maybe Derek and Addison will be back with a vengeance! LOL…all in the name of angst.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

"Addison." Mark called out to her as he saw her walking towards the maternity ward. "I got to talk to you." He stated as he grabbed her by the wrist and guided her to his office. He knew she was probably going to scream her head off but he needed to know if she knew where Derek was. He didn't recognize that he was not ecstatic to see that she had not left with Derek. It did not register in his mind that he should be feeling relief at seeing her there standing in front of him. No…apparently his goal was only to see where Derek was. His concern for Addison not a priority at the moment.

"I'm a little busy right now Mark." She said, as she stopped dead in her tracks. Who the hell did he think he was? She was not going to be pushed by him anymore. She had done that before and it had gotten her a broken heart and a failed marriage. She couldn't let herself be wrapped up in him anymore. She wouldn't. Mark had told her that he was not going to give up on her but he had to – if not there lives would be a living hell. Besides she couldn't shake the feeling that he was not that interested in salvaging what they had. Maybe he had finally realized the mistake that they had made.

"Where did Derek go?" he asked without even acknowledging that she was upset at him. At this point he didn't care. All he wanted to know was what had made Derek run for the hills. Derek has been acting weird lately. He knew that they didn't talk anymore but he was always able to read him and lately something about him was off. It had nothing to do with Addison, Meredith or even him – it had to do with how he viewed himself. He wanted to help him if he'd let him. Derek was in a bad place right now of that he was sure of – maybe it was the culmination of all these blows that made him retreat. But he had always been a fighter. What was the deal?

"What?" Addison questioned, bringing him back to the moment at hand. "What are you talking about?" Derek was gone? She couldn't even process that information. Gone where? Was he out for the day or was he gone for good? She looked at Mark expectantly. He had started talking and now he had to finish – she wanted to know. Thoughts of their conversation last night with Derek came back to her and she closed her eyes hoping -- against hope -- that he had not left because of that. **_Just something else to add on to the guilt that she was already feeling._**

"Derek left town. Apparently he called the Chief and asked for some time off. Andrew is coming to substitute." Mark said, telling her all that he knew. That was it. That was all he knew and Addison didn't seem to know anything else. She couldn't help him. Maybe Meredith could but he had promised himself last night that he would not approach her anymore…talking to her was like opening up a can of worms. He couldn't do it. He was attracted to her and he knew how to recognize that but it went beyond attraction and that was what scared him. He wanted to get to know her. **_Stop it!_** He told himself. **_Focus on the issue at hand. Meredith is not someone that you can explore possibilities with!_**

"Did he leave for good?" She asked, as an immense sadness overtook her. She had never meant for him to leave. He had reacted so badly last night and while she knew that he was entitled to be upset this attitude of his was a bit much – especially if he left Meredith behind. She had just passed by her room and she was there – alone – watching TV. She wondered if she knew. By the look on her face she was willing to bet that she had been told or he had come to tell her personally. Derek had better not have walked out of her life without saying goodbye. She knew her husband and when he wanted to retreat, he would do so and not consider what the other person was thinking. He would have a lot of explaining to do if he were to come back to Meredith and if she were Meredith she would not let him off the hook that easily.

"No. Not for good." Mark corrected her. "Why Addison would that break your heart?" he asked sarcastically. He didn't mean it how it sounded but he couldn't help it and the funny thing was that he wasn't even jealous; he was just astonished that after they had been through so much she still seemed affected by every move that Derek made. He really had never had her heart completely and maybe that was a good thing since he had never really gave her his either. Wow – he could see that now crystal clear. It was right then and there that he realized they had tried to make things work but it had not been enough. They had ruined their individual friendships for nothing…not one of them was happy.

"You are such an asshole Mark." Addison said as she turned on her heel and walked away from him but thought better of it. She turned back to him and walked towards him: "I can't believe that I fell in love with you. For your information I told Derek last night that we were not a one-night stand; that I lived with you and he was devastated. And before you go assuming that it was because we betrayed him and then I went seeking him after our relationship doomed…no…he was upset that he took me back and lost his opportunity with Meredith!" she spat. "See it has nothing to do with us as a couple Mark…and everything to do with the way we ruined his life and his future with Meredith."

"You know what." Mark said. "I might be an asshole but let me tell you something Addie…stop feeling guilty!" he admonished, with his voice higher than normal. He looked around the hall and saw that they were alone and continued: "I am sick and fucking tired of seeing you beat yourself up for something that we all had blame in. Derek wants to blame you and he wants to blame me as if he were blameless and he wasn't Adie. He wasn't a good husband to you and if there is anyone that should take the blame between the three of us well let's just say that fingers are definitely pointed at the wrong person. I was the one that pushed you, don't forget that; I was the one that suggested we try to see if we could comfort each other. It was me all right? You need to move on from this it's-all-my-fault-routine because not only is it getting old it's not who you are. Since when do you bow before Derek and let him tell you this is all your doing. Addie you need to get some perspective. This is not your fault. Until you accept that you will never be able to move on from this and heal."

Addison looked at him speechless. "Wow." She said, and smiled at him for the first time in a long time. "Mark, I don't know what to say." She said, as her hand went to his forearm. "Thank you for saying that. Thank you for finally opening up to what you really are feeling instead of coddling me and trying to make me feel better. Everyone does that and what I need sometimes is not to be comforted but to be told how things are and what I'm doing wrong. So thank you."

"It was time." He stated. "You have to let it go Addie. If not it will consume you and annihilate you."

"It has been consuming me, hasn't it?" She asked, as she sat down in a visitor chair. "No one could have told me what you just did and have me be speechless. Basically you told me to grow up and mature and stop whining but in a Mark-so-to-speak kind of way. Only you Mark. Only you."

Mark sat next to her. "We both did this Addie. We fucked up but we are all adults and we all have to learn from our mistakes right? Hey I made a mistake cheating on you when I should have tried to make things work with you, right? I mean we never talked about it. You just came to Seattle and didn't even give me the chance to explain which now I realize there is no explanation that would be good enough but I still wanted to explain and that's why I came all those months ago. All I can say is I'm sorry Addie. I really am..." He stated, feeling a huge weight life off of his shoulders.

"Why did you do it Mark? Is it really because you can't be with one woman?" Addison questioned. "You came back a couple of months ago professing your undying love to me and now I just don't feel it…before I did, now I don't."

"I did love you Addie – with all my heart or as much as my heart allowed me to. I just don't know what happened. I don't know if I just can't move on from the guilt or if I just don't have it in me to love as unconditionally as I have had the fortune to be loved by some women, including yourself." Mark said honestly.

"Or maybe the right girl hasn't come along." She stated. "I wasn't the one Mark. We caused major chaos finding that out but now we know. I love you and you love me but it's not enough; not even the love we felt for each other was enough to get us through a rough patch so what does that mean?"

"I couldn't accept that you and I had not worked out because then our ultimate demise was for nothing." Mark stated. "And I guess it means that we were wrong about how strong our feelings were and how much they would be able to withstand."

"It wasn't for nothing." Addison commented. "We had a beautiful couple of months – we lived in a fantasy world but now reality has sunk in and we have to accept the repercussions of our fantasy world because we acted it out and people got hurt in the process."

"Do you still want Derek?" Mark questioned, knowing that in her heart she would always want to come back to him…it was just not possible anymore.

"I can't have Derek. I don't think we can get past you or Meredith." Addison stated. "I finally learned to accept that."

"I'm sorry. Do you think him and Meredith can get past you?" Mark questioned, interested in knowing her thoughts on that issue. For some reason it was extremely important for him to know what her thoughts were.

Addison didn't want to answer that question so instead she stated: "Hey…" as a smile came to her face. "What about you?"

"Oh no baby. Meredith and Derek's demise is all about you." He said, bumping her shoulder. "I had nothing to do with that." He finalized, laughing slightly.

"Maybe I should warn Meredith about you." She said, as she got up from the chair and laughed like she hadn't in days. "Mark I'm really glad we had this talk. Now that we understand each other are you sticking around or are you heading back to New York?"

"I'm staying." He said and for the life of him didn't understand why he had told her that. "I want to see how it goes here." She did not realize how true her last comment to him was: **_Warn Meredith about me. Hmmm…_**

"You know that you and I can only be friends…if that." Addison pointed out, completely oblivious to how close she had hit it on the nail with Mark and his thoughts on Meredith but he wasn't going to confess anything to her – so instead he replied: "I know. I still need to stay here and see if there is any way that I can at least try to mend things with Derek and with you. Addie we used to be so close and I miss that…I miss my best friend." Mark confessed to her. He had already confessed it to himself.

"I know. I just don't know if Derek can get past this and forgive you and me in the process."

"We'll never know if I don't try right?" Mark said as he got up as well, inched close to Addison and kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself Addie." With that said he walked away from her life – well as the man in her life -- without once looking back.

**_GA…GA…GA…GA…_**

Meredith walked slowly down the hall to hospital locker room. She was sick and tired of staying in bed and she needed to walk at least in small amounts – besides it wasn't like she had major surgery – she had her appendix removed. She was a little sore and in a little bit of pain but other than that she was fine. Well in the physical sense she was fine – the emotional side well that was another story.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Derek had left town. It didn't matter that the Chief had told her that he would call her – he didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to her. After everything they had been through he just decided to leave town and not tell her where he was going or when he was coming back. How insensitive! A couple of hours ago she had been numbed by pain but now anger was starting to settle in and the anger was multiplying by the second.

"Hey Cristina…" Meredith called out when she saw her change scrubs. "Anything new?" she asked as she walked towards her. "How's Burke?"

Cristina looked at her attached to her IV and smiled. "You have got to be the worst patient ever." She commented. "Just because you work here doesn't give you the right to walk the halls and invade the locker room if you're not working." She stated and then continued: "Burke is doing better." She said. "I just wish that his therapy would be over and they could go back to being the same 'ole Burke."

Cristina scrunched her brow in concern when she saw Meredith sit down on the bench as tears fell down her face. "He left." She stated. "McDreamy left town and didn't even say goodbye." She finalized as she let out a loud groan and angrily wiped the tears from her face. "I don't care anymore." She said, strongly. "He can go wherever he wants and not come back if he so chooses too. I don't care."

Cristina sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Meredith…you care and you care a lot." She stated as she let Meredith rest her head on her shoulder. It seemed that her best friend could never cut a break. She had broken up with the vet and finally decided she wanted to give it another go with Derek and he leaves her…again. He was such an idiot!

They were so immersed in their conversation that neither one noticed the door opened and Mark walk through it. He saw Meredith and Cristina hugging each other and while he knew that he should go and give them privacy he stood there rooted to the ground. They hadn't heard him come in so he slipped unnoticed to his locker and sat on the floor quietly. He hoped that no one else would come in and see him because if that was the case he would have a lot of explanations to dish out and quite honestly there would be no explanation but the sole fact that he wanted to know where Derek was – and most importantly how Meredith was doing. If he didn't admit that to himself he would be a coward. He was concerned about her and he wanted to know if she was okay.

He then heard her: "I don't want to care. He left Cristina. Just like that – up and left and didn't even say goodbye. Who does that? Not someone that claims to love you." Meredith pointed out. "I mean if Burke did that to you would you want to ever see him again?" she questioned then she brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry Cristina you were telling me about Burke and his therapy and you wanting him to be fine already – then I just lost it. Please tell me…"

Cristina waved her hand. "Burke will be fine and we'll talk about that later. In regard to Derek, sometimes people can't deal with a situation and they run from it. You know I've done it. You've done it. Mere…everyone has done it a time or two in their life. Maybe this was Derek's turn." She finalized. "And hey he'll be back. He wouldn't leave you here."

Mark closed his eyes and laid his head against his locker. What was Cristina talking about? Did she have no feelings? Meredith needed to be comforted – she didn't need logical explanations. She didn't want them right now. Even if Cristina was right, she could wait a day or two and then tell her. Right now what Meredith needed was just someone to listen to her complain and to let her vent over the man who apparently broke her heart again. What was Derek's problem? He had this wonderful woman in Meredith – and he was finally able to be with her -- and he walks away. Just like that. Not only was Meredith confused so was he.

"Derek's turn for what Cristina?" Meredith questioned. Seriously! She needed her best friend to be there for her not to try and make her see that Derek might need space. Seriously! What did he need space for? "You know even though I tried not to, I still waited for him. All this time he tried to work things out with Addison. I still went on loving him like some love-sick puppy who would beg for any of his affections and then when he finally got the balls to leave his wife he goes into this whole I'm-not-good-for-you-I'm-walking-away-from-you-for-your-own-good crap. Cristina I don't need this. I need him and he's far away and I'm in pain because of this damn surgery and because he doesn't want me -- because if he did -- he would stay here with me."

Cristina looked at her and finally shut up. Okay she was out of her element here. Meredith needed her to be comforting but she didn't do comforting – damn Izzie this was her arena but right now she had her own issues. "Maybe I should take you back to your hospital bed Mere." Cristina said, saying the only thing that came to her mind.

"No." Meredith stated. She was okay with the fact the Cristina wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to hear. That was one of the things that she loved about Cristina – there was no beating around the bush with her and while she might not appreciate it this time she did every other time. "You can go though. I can get back on my own. I'm just going to check my locker. I think I might have a granola bar in it. I'm sick of hospital food."

"Mere…" Cristina said trying to explain why she couldn't be more supportive and why she felt she was out of her league.

"Don't worry about it." Meredith said as she picked up her hand. "I understand. You don't do the supportive friend thing. You're a good friend nonetheless. Maybe if we had tequila with us we could finally let go and cry..." Meredith said, as she chuckled. "Give me a day or two and we'll be at Joe's."

Cristina smiled. "Well maybe we can have tequila in a couple of days when you're at home and in the comfort of your own home. I'll see you later Mere. If you need me page me." She said, as she turned abruptly and headed out the door without looking back – failing to see Mark on the floor.

Meredith saw her leave and sighed out loud. She didn't move from her spot on the bench and put her head in her hands. She needed time to think. She didn't even know what she was going to do anymore. One thing was for sure: Derek had left and it seemed that he was unconcerned for her feelings. Tears started to form in her eyes as the realization hit her. Derek definitely was going through a hard time but him leaving – just like that – was not acceptable behavior.

Mark remained sitting on the floor. He could do one of two things: wait her out and let her leave and hope that she wouldn't see him there or reach out to her. It was weird but he didn't have to see her at this moment to know that she was crying and that her she felt alone and abandoned.

He did the only thing that he could do: "Meredith." He called out and her heard gasp loudly.

**_GA…GA…GA…GA…_**

_**Okay so I'm evil for leaving it at this point but hey guys at least you know that in the next chapter you finally get some Mark/Mer, huh?**_

_**I'll update soon but please don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you guys think.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Okay guys here is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. I did my best to try and write this as wonderful and romantic as it can be for the stage that Mark and Meredith are in. I believe that in this stage of my story Meredith is too hurt with Derek to even recognize the fact that Mark is not only seeing her as someone that needs comforting but also that she's someone that he has a soft spot for and that to him the possibilities are endless but at the same time impossible. Don't worry she'll be clued in soon enough. LOL._**

_**FYI…I was listening to my IPOD this morning on my way into work and I had it programmed to shuffle songs…so as I'm on the train I listen to "Breathing" from Lifehouse and well yes I love Lifehouse! But as I was listening to the lyrics I just knew how I wanted to write this chapter. I was a little worried about having writer's block for this particular scene but I swear to God as soon as I heard the first words of the song all these thoughts for the story came into my head! I was so excited! So I have to give credit where credit is due: Thank you Lifehouse! You rock!**_

_**P.S. I just finished watching today's episode (11/2) and can I just say wow…I pegged Derek well – he actually needs time…like I stated in my previous chapter. I just thought that a bit amusing…and hey who knows maybe, just maybe other things that are somehow crazy thoughts in my head actually come true! But by now you guys all know that I do not own these characters I just borrow them to mold them to my liking in this twisted and dark head of mine.**_

_**In any event, Happy Reading!**_

**_GA…GA…GA…_**

"Meredith." Mark called out as he closed his eyes and laid his head against his locker, listening to the thud his head made as it made contact with the locker door. He was in so much trouble. What was this indescribable feeling he felt whenever he knew that Meredith needed comforting or needed a shoulder to cry on? Why did his heart soar every time he was in the same vicinity as her and able to play the role of the concerned friend – if you can call him that at this stage. He could not be feeling any type of emotion where she was concerned. He had vowed not to go down that route again. Why were all the women in Derek's life the women that he had to seek out? Why was it, that he wanted what wasn't his – and only Derek's – to have? It was unbelievable.

Meredith froze at hearing Mark's voice and didn't know exactly what to say or how to feel. He was everywhere it seemed but somehow that didn't bother or scare her. It was oddly comforting. The other dirty mistress…she wondered how he was fairing with all this? Was he any closer to convincing Addison that she belonged with him? Did she actually belong with him or was he just not the type of man that could keep one woman? It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing and it was more than blatantly obvious that he got around and enjoyed getting around. He was a flirt and a very good one at that. Dr. Mark Sloan was certainly eye candy but you were in a whole heap of trouble if you fell in love with him – of course if you were Addison you were well ahead of the game. Mark had told Meredith that he was in love with Addison or at least had been back when they were together. Now he was here to figure it out – one way or another Addison was well ahead of the game.

"Hey." She called out after what seemed like an eternity – and it minus well have been an eternity. "You hiding?" she questioned as she decided to reach out to him. What harm could it possibly do, right? She felt all alone and she needed some company. Mark made her laugh and smile – and she needed that. Her world was bleak and dark at this moment and she needed someone to light up her life – if he could do it then so be it.

Mark smiled despite the situation. It had taken her forever to respond to his hello – he was starting to wonder if she had actually left through another exit door. He stated: "Of course I'm hiding. You're everywhere, stalker." He joked and smiled upon hearing her giggle. He had made her laugh. That was good right?

Meredith found herself rolling her eyes at his definite over the top attitude: "Me…Stalker? Hellooo…it's you that called out my name and probably overheard my conversation with Cristina over here." She stated, smiling despite her heartache. Mark did always make her smile. What was it about him that made her smile and feel that sometimes life wasn't as bad as it seemed? It didn't make any sense.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He started and they both laughed at the same time and heard each other's laugh. "Well okay maybe I was eavesdropping." There he went again – not being able to lie to her. Maybe he could omit the fact that he was finding her more attractive with each day that passed, however, that wasn't lying; it was simply repressing feelings that could never come out. Feelings that he would rather chop his left hand than admit; feelings if voiced out loud would definitely put an end to his friendship with Derek and his family and probably even Addison.

"Uh huh, of course you eavesdropped! You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Meredith said as she got up from the bench and started dragging herself and her IV to Mark's side of the locker room. "You are so bad." She commented as she saw him sitting on the floor with his head against his locker. "You were here all this time? How much did you listen to?" she asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely. "You seemed so distraught and I was already inside and you hadn't seen me and I didn't want to go back out because…well because I wanted to see how you were doing." He finalized, immediately looking into her eyes. "Meredith…" he stated and stopped at pronouncing her name as he saw the pain reflected in her eyes despite the smile on her face.

Meredith looked at Mark and for the life of her could not see anything that resembled cockiness, amusement or even pity – he was just genuinely concerned for her and that made her want to cry even more. She wanted to just go to him and let him comfort her, hold her in his arms which she was sure were strong and could make her feel protected. She wanted to lose herself in him and not think of Derek or of anyone else. All she wanted was a shoulder to lean on and someone who would understand exactly what she was going through.

Mark smiled at her sadly and stated: "So how are you doing, really? I mean you put on a pretty face and a beautiful smile but if I were to judge by what I see in your eyes I would say that you are two seconds from breaking down and if that's the case I want you to warn me and I'm here." He said. "Meredith, I'm here." He repeated, but made no move to approach her or to try to hold her – he wasn't sure that was what she wanted.

_**I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there  
and take a breath and hold on tight  
spin around one more time  
and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace**_

"Good. I'm good." She said as she tried to mask the pain she was in. "I deal. I have so far so what's different now, right?" She questioned, as she felt herself shrug her shoulders. Although she wanted to cry right now…she was too exhausted…and she was in front of him…and she just didn't want to cry because if she started she wouldn't stop and while she wanted his comfort she wasn't sure he wanted to give it to the degree that she needed it. She couldn't show him that she was weak. She wanted to be as strong as he was. Addison was important to him and he still managed to move on and smile and be so wonderful…he was a dirty mistress as well and they didn't know each other well enough for her to breakdown in front of him.

"Really?" he asked. "You're okay?" Mark wanted her to open up to him and tell him what she was feeling no matter how stupid she thought it made her seem. He could read her like a book and she was holding out on him. He could see it in her eyes, the desperate attempt to be strong and not have him know that she was in so much pain that the thought of a happy tomorrow was absolutely impossible to comprehend. **_  
_**

_**cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
even if you don't want to speak tonight  
that's alright, alright with me  
cause I want nothing more than  
to sit outside Heaven's door  
and listen to you breathing  
is where I wanna be yeah **_

He continued at her silence: "Whenever you want to talk and whatever you want to talk about just know that you can come to me…with anything…and I'll listen. No judgments and no criticisms" Mark said, softly as he got up from the floor and approached her slowly. He saw her hesitation at his apparent nearness but that didn't detract him from his goal: to get close enough to her so he could touch her. He suddenly had this earth-shattering need to touch her. What was this feeling?

"You got any tequila?" she asked as she saw him get up from the floor and slowly approach her. Something told her that she should step back and not let him get too close but she couldn't move – she was rooted in that spot and apparently there was no moving her. She wanted Mark to touch her. All of a sudden it was so apparent: her need to be comforted by him. She was looking for it and she wanted it and most importantly she needed it.

_**I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth and I'm  
trying to identify the voices in my head  
God which one's you  
let me feel one more time what it  
feels like to feel and  
break these calluses off of me  
one more time  
**_

"You don't need any." Mark reminded her as he stood right before her. "Besides you can't have any. Doesn't tequila get us in trouble most of the time – well separately -- but nonetheless doesn't it get us in trouble?" he questioned as he looked down at her. She was not a short girl by any means but still not as tall as him and if he got any closer he could look down at her…and if she looked up at the same time…they would be so close that kissing her would be the easiest thing in the world. They would fit well together. **_Stop it Sloan! You need to stop those thoughts right now – they are not productive._**

"Who has tequila gotten you in trouble with Dr. Sloan?" she questioned and smiled. "I bet I can beat all your tequila stories." She stated and cracked up as she saw the look on his face.

Mark was shocked for a second…something that he rarely was: "I'll tell you if you let me walk you back to your hospital bed. I think that you have been on your feet for a good period of time and now it's time to rest and no…you will not be able to beat my tequila stories."

She shifted suddenly and winced in pain. He was right. She might have overdone it and her pain medication had probably worn off by now.

Mark did not miss the look of pain that crossed her features. He immediately started looking for a wheelchair and when he didn't see one he reached out to touch her arm. "Sit down for a sec. I am going to go and find you a wheelchair then I'll wheel you to your room." As he saw that she was about to protest, he put his hand up to silence her: "Unless you want me to get a gurney and then I'll lay you down and roll you to bed."

"Well in that case…"

"That's what I thought. I'll be right back."

He went outside and slightly flinched. There was Tiffany – the girl that he had been with last night and kicked out promptly after having his way with her. He wasn't in a mood to have anyone sleep by his side and he wasn't in the mood to play the nice guy so he had told her to get ready and head out because he had a very early day the next day – which was today – and he didn't need more distraction then what he had already had with her.

"I need a wheelchair." He called out to the nurse's station. It didn't go unnoticed that most of the nurses that were with Tiffany at the front desk were the same ones that were at the bar last night. They were looking at him intently and no one seemed to move. He gave an exasperated sigh and exclaimed. "Wheelchair…now…not tomorrow ladies..."

"Where do you need it?" Tiffany said, as she smiled at him and couldn't quite wipe the grin that had formed on her lips. **_Oh boy!_** He had not asked her to stay the whole night with him – last night -- but she was glad that they had their time together. She would never forget him and if the opportunity would present itself again she would most definitely take advantage of it but he had been clear – to him it was a one shot deal.

"In the locker room…" he replied as he made his way to it and brought Tiffany back into the present time. She smiled and turned back to the nurses: "I'll get the wheelchair and take it to him." She said, slyly.

Mark walked back into the locker room and saw Meredith sitting down with her head between her hands: "Meredith you feel okay?" he said, as he kneeled before her. She was not feeling well yet. It was just the day after she had surgery and she was over exerting herself.

"I'm so tired." She said, honestly. "I was feeling fine five minutes ago but right now I am just so tired." She finalized. What she didn't tell him was that she was not only physically tired but emotionally tired as well; she was just exhausted of all the problems that seemed to follow her everywhere. She just wanted a break – a break from it all. She wanted to stop hurting and she wanted to stop crying and pining for a man who apparently couldn't or didn't want her.

**_cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
that's alright, alright with me  
cause I want nothing more than  
to sit outside your door  
and listen to your breathing  
is where I wanna be yeah  
where I wanna be  
_**

"Okay sweetheart." Mark said as she looked up at him. He didn't even hesitate and continued: "Listen to me. You can't do this to yourself anymore. I can't stand by and see you like this. Don't ask me why because I don't know okay? I just need to take you to your room right now and make sure that at least you're physically comfortable."

With that said he got up from the floor and reached out for her right hand. "I'm going to take out your IV until I get you to your room." He said, as he expertly undid her IV. He bent his knees and scooped her up into his arms and as Meredith was about to protest: "Don't even try it." He warned.

Meredith looked at him and realized she didn't have the energy to fight him. Who cared if he carried her or took her to her hospital bed in a wheelchair – the goal was to get her there. "Thanks." She managed to mutter as her head automatically rested in the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply and almost smiled to herself at his scent. It was not sweet or over bearing it was just like him – manly and well rounded. "You smell good." She found herself saying contrary to what her head told her to do.

Mark chuckled at that. "Stop smelling me." He jokingly admonished as he turned his head and saw Tiffany come in. "Get Dr. Grey's IV and take it to her room." He said, professionally. "Follow me."

Tiffany obeyed without even looking at him. If anything she wasn't stupid and knew that whatever was happening with Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey she would be on the losing end of that stick – so she followed without a word.

Mark opened the door to her room and went directly to the bed. They were both oblivious of the stares that people were giving them. Mark didn't even notice Addison at the nurse's table.

Addison followed them her gaze intent on the two of them and a sense of dread overtook her body. **_This was not good. _**She had never seen Mark carry anyone to their room especially not the way he was carrying Meredith – it seemed that he was holding on tighter than she was as if not wanting to let her go.

Mark laid Meredith on the bed and gently put the covers over her. He looked at her for a couple of seconds and debated whether to stay or leave. He knew that they had talked already and she might want to be alone. Besides if he stayed he would probably say or do something that he could regret. **_He needed to get out of there!_**

**_I don't want a thing from you  
bet you're tired of me  
waiting for the scraps to fall off of your table to the ground  
I just wanna be here now  
_**  
Mark automatically straightened himself up and looked at her intently. "I'll let you rest." He said, as he bent down and caressed her hair. "Take care of yourself Meredith." He said, and made a beeline to the door.

His hand was already on the knob when he heard her: "Mark. Don't go."

_**Shit!**_

_**GA…GA…GA…GA…**_

_**Okay guys that's chapter 8. Let me know what you think of the Mark/Mer scene, I worked hard on it and tried to do it the best that I knew how. Let me know what you liked, didn't like.**_

_**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Let me just say that I was overwhelmed at the reviews that I got for chapter 8 – 17 total! In less than two hours (maybe even an hour) reviews were pouring in and I realized that you guys might have waited for this interaction between Mark and Meredith a little bit more than I had anticipated – so for that I'm sorry but seeing the overwhelming positive response made me realize that Mark/Mer have a great following – at least for my story -- and am ecstatic for that. I promise to try to never let you guys get bored with the story and if you ever do then I know that it will be time to end it and move to the next one. **_

**_It's so hard to bring Mark and Meredith to the forefront with so many questions still unanswered on the show -- even in my story -- so I have tried to settle these things before I get them to even interact so this is my promise…I will try to the best of my ability to try and at least incorporate some Mer/Mark time…whether it's one on one or thinking of each other in each chapter I post – I might not succeed every time but I promise that I will try. After all the goal is to get as much Mark/Mer as we can!_**

A lot of you wanted to see Mark and Meredith kiss in the last chapter but I can't incorporate it into the story just yet because then it would seem that their emotions are not in tune with the feelings of lust that Mark seems to be having – Mark right now is telling himself that while he has a soft spot for Meredith his feelings for her have more to do with wanting her than possibly falling in love with her. I need to believably make Mark be someone that is going to be fighting his feelings – not only because he doesn't know if he can give Meredith the type of love she needs – but because he once again is in the predicament of hurting his best friend. And while he has given Addison up he still needs to redeem himself with Derek.

_**Please keep the reviews coming. I can't tell you guys how glad I am that you all enjoy this story. It's been so much fun writing it!**_

_**P.S. – I want to especially thank rdherrera for helping me think through this chapter and for giving me your suggestions and pointers on how to incorporate Addison and my favorite line from Mark…your help was INVALUABLE and for that I will be eternally grateful.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**GA…GA…GA…GA…**_

Chapter 9

_**Shit!**_

Mark lifted his hand off the doorknob and stood with his back towards Meredith. How could he go back to her and pretend that her behavior wasn't affecting him or that her suffering wasn't making him frustrated as hell at Derek's attitude. He didn't understand it. He had known he had destroyed Derek's ego, his pride and to some degree his manhood but to project his baggage from Addison's and his relationship to his relationship with Meredith and to have turned his back on her…well that was just crazy. Feelings of guilt started to come to his head and he wondered what would have happened if he wouldn't of slept with Addison? Would Derek and Addison have gotten a divorce anyway? Would he ever have come to Seattle? Would he have come to visit Derek -- in Seattle -- and then met Meredith? Hell…it all came back to Meredith.

"Don't go, please." She repeated and knew that Mark had heard again because she saw him bow his head in what appeared to be defeat – but defeat from what? She didn't know where she had gotten the courage to tell him to stay but for some reason it was of utter importance that he stay with her – if not for the whole day at least for a while. She needed to feel that someone cared about her and that her health and her feelings mattered. Mark had made her feel special – a couple of days ago -- and today she needed to feel it again. She needed him to stay and keep her company. Even if he didn't speak to her his presence would make her feel better and she would feel less alone. Weren't they both alone right now?

Meredith also saw his body stiffen and wondered if maybe she was asking too much of him. It couldn't be; a few minutes ago he had told her that he was there for her and that he would listen to her whenever she needed him to. He might've thought it would be down the line – in the future – but he had to in some way know that Derek leaving had affected her and that when she needed to vent the most would be now and not a week from today.

Mark finally turned around and looked at Meredith intent on telling her that he would come back later…that he needed to tend to a patient…but seeing her in bed, with her eyes boring into his and she reaching out to him with her eyes filled with tears his resolve went out the door and he said instead: "Of course I'll stay Meredith. I don't run, I don't hide and I don't need space." There was no other answer that he could give her. He was bewitched by her and there was no stopping what he was feeling so he would just go with it and when he had a moment to assess he would convince himself that it was nothing more than an infatuation and since he had those rather frequently it would not matter if this one did not come to fruition – he knew how it would end anyway.

Tiffany walked in and assessed the situation for a second time in the span of five minutes and did not realize that she had just saved Meredith from responding to what Mark had said. There definitely was something between those two and she couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. First Meredith was the lucky intern to score the gorgeous neurosurgeon; now she seemed to be well on her way to score the gorgeous plastic surgeon. Mark and Meredith had not even noticed her come in so she cleared her throat loudly: "Dr. Grey let me just connect you back to your IV." She started and fought to not roll her eyes when she heard:

"There's no need to do that. I will connect it back. Thank you for your help." Mark said, coldly. He had not meant to sound so cold but he wasn't concentrating on Tiffany or her feelings, he was more interested and totally focused on Meredith and her feeling comfortable and on her road to recovery. The fact that he had slept with Tiffany did not even factor into his consciousness. She was of no importance.

He then walked back to her bed and inched closer to her as he connected the IV and then stated: "You feel like talking now? You were not willing to do it five minutes ago. What changed?" He didn't even notice the look of embarrassment that appeared on Tiffany's face and how she skirted out of the room in less than three seconds in a puff – but Meredith did and scrunched her brow in surprise.

She replied: "Not about Derek." She said still taken aback by Mark's words **_"I don't run, I don't hide and I don't need space"_** but not knowing what to say she decided to let it go until she knew how to accurately respond to it; so instead she said: "I'm sick of analyzing Derek and my relationship to death. I just want you to keep me company. I feel lonely." She confessed. "All my friends are working and can't spend all their time here and I just…"

"Don't feel like being alone…Okay then." Mark said as he smiled at her and finished her sentence. "What do you want to talk about?" he questioned. "What was the last book you read?" he questioned. It was a desperate attempt to talk about anything…anything that wouldn't put his thoughts about her and him and what they could be doing instead…the urge to kiss her at that moment was stronger than any he had before. He stared at her mouth and willed himself to look upward into her eyes. He wouldn't kiss her! He couldn't kiss her!

Meredith smiled as she stated: "Okay…small talk huh? Well let's see the last book I read was The Red Tent. You wouldn't like it." She exclaimed.

"What's it about?" he asked settling in his chair, making him as comfortable as possible. "Besides how do you know what I would like?" he asked, smiling irresistibly. "Don't presume to know me my fellow dirty mistress or know my reading habits." Mark finalized as he looked at her and couldn't help but be amazed at her strength and resilience. She was absolutely mesmerizing. It was like a magnet…he couldn't win. She was magnetically inching him towards her and couldn't even fight it if he tried.

"It's a girls book primarily." She confessed. What was it about Mark's eyes? They were so beautiful. It seemed like you could read into his soul just by looking into his eyes when he let his guard down and let you look into it -- the way he really was, no bullshit in between. It was weird but although she hadn't known him for long she felt that he was sincere with her. It seemed like he thought she had been lied to enough and he didn't want to follow the mold – he was going to be sincere with her.

"Really?" he questioned, bringing her back to the conversation at hand. "I didn't know that books had a specific gender that they tended to. Well okay maybe love stories or fluff books." He commented. "It's not a love story so to speak."

"Not really." She exclaimed. "Although love is involved." She said and then stopped suddenly. "Hey what do you mean so to speak? Have you read the book?" she questioned impressed.

"Busted." He said, as he laughed at her face of incredulity. "What? I am an avid reader and I read everything that might be interesting – even if it's from the Bible or a book of fiction with Bible facts. Hey what can I say, I'm full of surprises." He finalized as he shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly.

"That you are." Meredith said as she wondered what else she didn't know about Mark. There was a lot of things that she was sure she didn't know and somehow she wanted to learn everything about him. She wanted to know what made him smile, what made him sad, what made him cry – if anything. She wanted to get to know him as best she could. "Mark tell me about yourself." She said, as she shifted in bed turning towards him and putting her arm under her head for comfort.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, not really sure how comfortable he felt with her possible questions. He might be put on the spot – he thought as a small smirk appeared on his lips -- she was getting comfortable for this particular conversation. She really wanted to get to know him and that in some way made him happy. It had been a long while since someone had been interested in him as a person and not as someone they wanted him to be – a player, a lover, a boyfriend or a future husband. There were so many different parts that made him who he was and Meredith seemed to want to get know them with no ulterior motive – that felt nice. It was a first.

"Why did you betray your best friend by sleeping with his wife?" she questioned. "Lots of people would think that you were the worst friend in the world, including myself, but for some reason I think that it goes beyond that, doesn't it?" she questioned. "There's more to you than meets the eye…" she continued… "And I think I'm coming to realize that behind that asshole exterior there is a person that people don't recognize or even know exists…"

Wow! Mark thought to himself. If anyone else had told him what Meredith had just said he would have denied it and said he was an asshole and that he didn't care. That it was sad that Derek and him were out of sorts but that he would move on with his life. But instead he exclaimed: "I fucked up. Royally…and I don't think I'll ever be able to have the friendship that Derek and I had before all this happened. I would like to go back but I can't. It's the price I pay for fucking up."

"Why even try? I mean if Addison and you are going to try to work things out…" she said but for some reason hoping that he would reiterate what he had been saying all along…that things with Addison were not going to work and that he was done with all that. That Addison and him were in the past.

"We're not going to work things out. We said goodbye this morning – before I saw you. I can't make her happy and vice versa. I would like to see if we could remain friends to some extent but I know that the likeliness of that is almost zero."

Meredith raised her eyebrows at that: "Friends? The way Derek and I remained friends while he was with Addison? That didn't end up very well." She pointed out.

Mark smiled. "You both were lying to each other and yourselves. We're not." Mark simply stated. "We called it quits and meant it. You and Derek were never ready to let go and preferred being friends than not being in each other's lives."

"Oh okay." Meredith said as she smiled. "If you say so Mark." She said, in mock serious tones.

He wondered if it was time to mention Derek running and it just might be. She seemed somewhat relaxed and content. So he would risk it. He was a risk taker after all. "So you ready to tell me how you really feel about Derek leaving and needing space."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. What harm could it do now? He was gone. "I feel like Derek just walked away from me without even considering my feelings." She said. "You know as he was packing his stupid bags I was here at the hospital writing him this stupid letter…" she said, as she pointed to the letter on top of the hospital dresser. "Here I am pouring my heart out for him to read before he comes to any rash decision…and what does he do…leaves the freaking State without even telling me. Well you know what…that's fine. I don't care." She said, hoping that she sounded a least a little bit defiant.

"Did it make you feel better? Writing that letter." Mark questioned.

"I guess." Meredith answered as she thought about his question. Actually it really had. "Yeah. It really did." She finalized surprising even herself.

"Well then the letter accomplished its most important goal Meredith. Who cares if Derek read it or not what matters is that you wrote it down…all your thoughts…and now it will be easier to put it to rest."

It wasn't that easy, Meredith thought to herself. "I wanted him to read it but now it seems so irrelevant." She confessed.

"You can give it to him when he comes back." Mark offered.

"No…I think I'm just going to keep it and whenever I feel that I'm weakening I'll read it and it will make me remember exactly how I felt today."

"How do you feel today?" he prodded her.

"Humiliated beyond belief." She said, honestly. "I believed him when he told me that he loved me and I believed that he was ready to offer me whatever it was that I needed. He stood in my kitchen and confessed his love for me and then after I did what I needed to do – leave Finn – and I tell him he doesn't even blink and tells me he's walking away from me!" Meredith stated as tears pour down her cheeks. "See this is why I didn't want to do this." She said, pointing to her tears and immediately wiping them.

"Don't worry about it." Mark stated. "Hey you play poker?" he asked suddenly wanting to change the subject so she'd stop crying.

"What?" she questioned. Was he serious?

"Do you play poker?" he said again as he took a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Or UNO?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders and pulled the UNO deck out of his other pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me?" she said, as she laughed out loud. "You carry poker cards and UNO in your coat jacket? All the time?"

"Not all the time." He said, as he rolled her serving tray to the bed and placed both deck of cards on it. "Just when I'm bored." He explained. "I play solitaire." He stated picking up the poker cards. "Or UNO if I have a patient that doesn't play poker. I tend to bond with them over a game of cards. So what will it be, Dr. Grey? Two choices…on the exterior it seems like an easy choice but oh it's not is it?" he questioned. He laughed out loud again at her expression of incredulity. He knew that ha managed to surprise her at every turn. He then heard her:

"UNO. I have not played UNO in years." Meredith said as she shook her head. He was unbelievable and she loved the fact that she could be herself with him without pretending that she was this normal person – she was nowhere near being a normal person, on the contrary, with each day that passed she felt more fucked up than the day before.

"Okay." Mark said, as he put the poker cards in his pocket again and started shuffling the UNO cards. "So what do we play for Dr. Grey?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Name your stakes." He replied simply.

"At UNO?"

"Yep."

"Uhm…I don't know."

"Well lets see if I win a game or games depending on their length you have to take me out to dinner and buy at the restaurant of your choice being that I am not from here."

"Okay." She said, as she smiled. "And if I win you buy me a night of drinks at the bar of my choice."

"You got it. Hey I'll even include dinner."

"Well there you go." Meredith said as she saw him deal the cards. "It's a bet."

_**GA…GA…GA…GA…**_

Addison was sitting down in her office with a thousand thoughts going through her head. She knew that Mark and her were done and there was some type of relief in that – there even was some type of relief in the dissolution of her marriage. She wanted to move forward and she needed to do it without Derek or Mark. It seemed that her life had either been with Derek or with Mark and now…now she just wanted to be by herself and find who she was as a person without them. What had happened to her in these past fifteen years? She didn't remember who she used to be before she met them both and now she wanted to know who she was – with them in her past – and with her future all to herself.

Since she had made that decision it was apparent that she needed to make a choice: stay in Seattle or try to make a life somewhere else. She had learned to love this hospital and she felt needed and appreciated so she would figure out how to find herself and stay facing her demons and finally winning the war.

She got up from her chair, made her way out the door and towards her next patient's room. As she passed Meredith's room something made her suddenly stop. She was laughing out loud as if she had not a care in the world, as if Derek had not left without saying goodbye to her. She had heard from the Chief exactly what Derek had done. Who was making her laugh like that? Cristina? Izzie? Possibly George?"

"UNO!" she called out as she slammed her hand on top of her last card and put it against her chest. "Whatcha gonna do now?" she questioned.

"Well the only thing that I can do sweetheart." She heard Mark say and gasped out loud involuntarily as she heard: "Draw four baby!" Mark said as giddy as he could be. What was this? Mark did not do giddy, Mark never did giddy! Was this world going mad?

"What?!" Meredith said. "This is the second time you do this to me! Are you hiding all the draw fours?"

Addison didn't wait for his reply. She was in shock. It seemed that Mark was going after Meredith! Was it not enough that he had ruined Derek's life once? Did he have to do it again? What was his problem? She couldn't let him get away with it. There was no way in hell that she was going to allow Mark to fuck Derek over again. She told herself that she was not going to have this talk with him because she refused to see him with Meredith after he had been with her but that it was because of Derek and how this would ruin all three of them forever. In the end Meredith had managed to put the final nail in the coffin that was her marriage and her affair respectively.

_**GA…GA…GA…GA…**_

_**Okay so I finished watching the episode (11/9) again and I have got to say that I am happy that Derek finally came to his senses, however, I would of love to have seen the potential with Mark and Meredith – was it me or was Mark at the end of the show disappointed that Meredith chose Derek? Maybe we will get to see a triangle yet. Who knows but I had to incorporate the line that captivated me from Mark: "I don't hide, I don't run and I don't need space." I loved that! That was something that the Mark in my story would do. Who knows maybe I will get to see my wish on-screen.**_

_**Let me know what you think! I live for feedback! I want to break chapter 8's record…so let me know how I'm doing or what I have to do to!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Here is chapter 10…hopefully you guys will like it. Last chapter I had Mark and Meredith play UNO and Addison listened in for a few minutes, then walk away. She was flabbergasted but intent on confronting Mark on his intentions with Meredith – so this is what this chapter will deal with. Oh and of course Meredith and Mark's game of UNO and you guys can read what they were thinking not only what Addison was thinking (as stated in last chapter).**_

_**As always thanks for your reviews, am glad that you guys are enjoying this story. If there is anything you guys think is lacking or needs to be fine-tuned drop me a line and let me know.**_

**_GA…GA…GA…GA…_**

"UNO!" she called out as she slammed her hand on top of her last card and put it against her chest. "Whatcha gonna do now?" she questioned, oblivious to the fact that Addison was right behind her door listening to their exchange. Meredith was too busy enjoying Mark's company to even notice her or anyone else walking down the hall for that matter. Mark was doing what Mark did best: he was making a woman smile and feel like there was no other one in the world but the woman he was currently talking to and at the moment it happened to be Meredith. Meredith looked up from the table of cards and smiled at him, a full-fledged smile. She was having a really good time and she was more than surprised at the person that she was having it with. She laughed again at Mark's reply:

"Well the only thing that I can do sweetheart." She gasped out loud involuntarily as she heard: "Draw four baby!" Mark stated as giddy as he could be. He was having a great time. He could not remember another time that he played UNO with somebody and laughed so hard. Meredith was really into it and he could tell because her eyes were shining with a light that had not been there ten minutes ago. She was actually happy or at least she looked happy now. He had managed to do the unthinkable: get her to focus on something else other than Derek or his leaving without saying goodbye.

"What!" He heard Meredith exclaim and brought him back to reality. "This is the second time you do this to me! Are you hiding all the draw fours?" she asked in mock indignation. "Are you cheating? You cheater!" she said, as she threw her head back and laughed. Mark's face was priceless. She had outright called him a cheater…how dare she! She couldn't prove that. She was hilarious.

Mark opened his mouth and touched his hand to his chest. "I resent that!" he said, as he watched her draw four cards. "And I want yellow." He finalized and laughed out loud when he saw her scowl. "No yellows huh? Am I that good or what? You know there is a secret to winning at UNO and no don't ask cause I won't tell." He said, as he raised his eyebrows up and down in a joking manner.

"Shut up." She said, as she continued to pick cards until a yellow card appeared. "I swear you must have X-ray vision. It's not a secret formula, its just luck."

He winked his eye at her: "Maybe…or maybe you suck." He stated as he shrugged his shoulders and fought the urge to pull back her hair behind her ear as it framed her face.

"No. That's not it." Meredith said, as she put down a wild card and smiled for a second before stated. "Red."

Meredith winced at his choice of cards…"Draw two sweetheart."

"Shit." She said in mock indignation as she drew two cards. "Unfreakingbelievable."

"UNO!" Mark said and smiled flashing his perfect straight white teeth. It really didn't matter what color she chose since he had a wild card anyway so his smiled remained impassive on his face as he heard her: "Green."

"I win." He exclaimed and extended his arms upward towards the ceiling. "How you like me now?"

"You had a wild card." She stated flatly and rolled her eyes. "But of course. Why not? I mean you had the draw fours." She finalized and looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Mark."

"For what? Winning?" Mark stated, teasing her.

"No. For making me smile. For making me have a good time in spite of everything. You without a doubt surprise me at every turn." Meredith pointed out.

"That's a good thing right?" Mark asked. "Surprising someone at every turn keeps it interesting." He joked as he got up. "Now I really have to go. I have a few rounds that I have to do and you need to rest. We can't forget that you are a patient at this point and not an intern that I can torture."

"So you torture interns for fun huh?"

"Yeah." He teased right back. "Except you of course Dr. Grey."

"Of course." She clarified, laughing. "I'm the exception."

"Because your one of my favorite people." He emphasized. "Actually the only intern that I pay attention to."

Meredith raised her brow. "Don't know if that's a good thing Dr. Sloan. You should actually get to know all interns. We all have something to give. We all have an individual talent." Meredith stated and rolled her eyes as she saw Mark's reaction. "Get you head out of the gutter Dr. Sloan." She teased.

"Okay." He said, as he opened the door. "I'll see you later Meredith. Get some sleep."

**_GA…GA…GA…GA…_**

Mark walked out of Meredith's room with a huge smile on his face. He really couldn't remember the last time he had such a fun and relaxed time. Lately his life had been filled with so much drama that the little things in life had eluded him – until now. Meredith was fun to talk to and easy to feel comfortable with. For the twentieth time today Mark found himself wondering how the hell Derek could walk away from someone like Meredith? Granted he told the Chief he'd come back but to him leaving this woman for even a second was not something he thought he would consider. It would've not been an option to him.

He walked into the cafeteria and went straight to the Seattle's Best Coffee counter. Thank God for decent coffee at Seattle Grace. He was used to Starbucks but Seattle's Best was a damn close competitor. Besides he had gotten used to it; if you chose the dark roast it had a more than average kick. "Dark roast, light cream, no sugar." He ordered not paying attention to anyone around or behind him. "Dr. Sloan." A voice called out to him.

He turned around looking for the voice. He saw George O'Malley and smirked. "Dr. O'Malley can I help you?" he questioned. He could not figure out for the life of him why O'Malley would want to talk to him but he remembered what Meredith said about getting to know other interns and he decided to not pre-judge, he would listen to what he had to say.

"I saw you with Meredith." He started nervously. "And I don't want to sound intrusive or seeming to have overstepped but she has a lot to deal with right now and her talking to you…well I think it will only add on to the fuel and it will only add on more stress." George stated nervously.

Mark scrunched his brow as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. This was the reason why he didn't speak to interns. Apparently they still didn't know when it was appropriate to speak or when they had crossed the line. "So…being Meredith's friend is not constructive?" he asked, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are not her friend." George immediately replied and shifted uncomfortably. "You want something else from her and I'm just saying that she cannot deal with it right now. She has a lot to deal with and adding you on to her worries is only going to be disastrous."

"How do you know Dr. O'Malley?" Mark questioned, feeling his anger rising by the second. Who the hell did this kid think he was…Meredith's keeper?

"Dr. Sloan." George stammered on. "No offense but you ruined Dr. Shepherd's life and he loves Meredith. He told her." He started…he was about to continue his train of thought but was shut up by Mark and his comment that cut him to the core.

"You love her too Dr. O'Malley." Mark spoke up. "Don't tell me you don't. I see how you look at her. I don't care who it is your dating – to you Meredith will be the one that you can never have and for that same reason Dr. O'Malley you will always pine for her. I appreciate your concern but I think that Meredith can take care of herself and she can choose for herself if she wants my friendship or not. Contrary to popular belief Dr. O'Malley that is what we are – friends. Word of advice O'Malley try to fix your own life before you go and try to fix someone else's."

George knew that he had overstepped but he never thought that Dr. Sloan would get so defensive and attack him. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned around and walked away. Maybe Sloan was right about him and Meredith. He had done his best to move on but Sloan was right, Meredith would always be the woman that he pined for and wanted. He was trying really hard to move on and he thought he had move forward to some extent.

"Dark roast light cream." Mark heard someone call out and turned and smiled at the attendant. "Thanks." He said as he took his first sip of coffee and started walking towards his office. He realized he wasn't in such a good mood anymore. O'Malley had hit a spot he didn't want to think about but still he smiled in spite of it. It didn't manage to ruin his whole day…Meredith still managed to get through his dark thoughts and he found himself relaxing once again thinking of all the time he spent with her and how much they had laughed.

However, as he opened the door and turned on the light he started slightly when he saw Addison sitting on his chair in the dark. He quickly recuperated and half-joked: "Stalking me Addison?"

"No." she said, as she got up from her chair and immediately started to pace the room. She was still in shock at what she saw in Meredith's hospital room, still confused about what feelings were invoked by that but more importantly she was in total awe of Mark's sarcasm and total lack of emotions in relation to Derek's feelings. He was well under way to destroying – for good – any chance he had at having Derek in his life again. She didn't even know if he was truly interested in getting Derek to forgive him for their affair.

"Why are you pacing?" Mark asked. "Addison what's wrong?"

"You are fucking unbelievable!" she spat out, her eyes ablaze and ready to do war with him.

"What are you rambling on about?" Mark asked already annoyed. Was this attack-Mark-day?

"I saw you." She started. "I saw you in Meredith's room and before you even suggest that I am jealous at what I saw I am only concerned with what you're doing to her and to Derek. You know what? You may not care about Derek's feelings but at least stop your bullshit and stay away from Meredith. She has done nothing wrong for you to go after her and destroy her. She has nothing to do with you, Derek and myself and the mistakes that we have made. You don't have to bring her into the mix. She's innocent in all this."

"Hold up." He said, putting his coffee down angrily on his desk. "First of all how dare you – and the rest of the people in this damn hospital – criticize what it is that I do and how I spend my time with Dr. Grey? I just had Dr. O'Malley…Dr. O'Malley for goodness sakes step up to me – TO ME – and tell me to stay the hell away from her. What the hell is wrong with this picture? I am doing nothing wrong! I am keeping her company when she is recuperating, playing a few games of UNO and making her laugh. What is so wrong with that? Where is the crime in that?"

"Mark you don't do well with being friends with women. Eventually you make them fall for you and you proceed to sleep with them. It's going to be no different with Meredith so stop pretending and stop trying to make me believe that you are not interested in her. Need I remind you how you pursued me until I fell for you? What did it cost me? My marriage. So please don't patronize me with your lies. I want you to be honest with me and admit that Meredith interests you."

"I like her as a person, what's wrong with that?" Mark admitted and posed it as a question. "But I won't pursue her. I can't pursue her. But lets leave that for a moment. I want to dwell on your attitude right now. Why do you care so much? And don't give me that bull about Derek and Meredith's feelings. How about your own? Besides that, don't act like you were blameless in all this because you weren't. I know that I told you to stop putting all the blame on you but don't go as far as to think that this was all me cause it wasn't."

Addison swallowed and looked downward – he was right. "I don't know what to tell you Mark. I feel like…like…" she didn't know what to say. "I don't know why I feel like this. I mean you and I say goodbye to one another but seeing you in that room did something to me…and I just can't pinpoint what that is."

"I thought you agreed with me…we both agreed it was for the best to let go of us." Had she changed her mind?

"It is for the best." She reiterated. "I am not saying that I want you back but maybe I just don't want you with her. I mean not just because it would bother me but truly – I was not lying – how can you do that to Derek?" she said. "Don't you feel in the least guilty about actively pursuing her after you took part in the demise of our marriage?" she asked, really wanting to know.

"I do feel guilty!" he screamed out suddenly. "So guilty that I have tried to not go near Meredith. I know that we have no future and I know that she doesn't want me much less love me. She is just leaning on me as a friend. I do see her differently than maybe she sees me but Meredith…there is something about her that makes me want to help her…bottom line. Seriously Addison even if I wanted to, she doesn't want me. You know that. You see the way that she looks at Derek. She wants him and not me and I know that. I am just trying to help her, that's it."

"So you admit wanting her?" Addison questioned as she felt some stirring in her stomach.

"I can't deny that. I can never deny that, however, I'm sure a lot of people want her…look at O'Malley." Mark pointed out. "But Addison you need to trust me when I tell you that I will not go after her. I like her, I really like her as a person and I want to be there for her. How the hell do you think she feels that Derek just up and left her? She feels abandoned Addison and that's not fair to her because you're right, she has nothing to do with the mess that the three of us created – you, me and Derek."

"So you're there to comfort her?"

"Yes!" he screamed out and immediately regretted his outburst. "I can try."

"Why can't you pursue someone else Mark? Why do you always have to complicate everything?"

"I am not choosing to do this and I am not pursuing her." He stated. "I can't explain it to you Addison. I tell myself time and time again to stay away from her and that I should not be the one she leans on but it just happens. Every single time that I try to walk away something reels me back in, I don't know what it is because the way I operate – and you know how I operate – is that I would charm her and make her fall for me for one reason only and that is to have her and once I get tired of it leave her but I find myself listening to her problems, I find myself caring that she is so devastated because Derek left. Shit, I find myself wanting to kill Derek for making her cry and most importantly I can't understand why the hell I care so much."

Addison looked at him shocked for a couple of seconds and was stunned speechless. Mark was falling for Meredith and he didn't even recognize it or worse yet was fighting the feelings of recognition. "Wow." Addison said as she walked towards the door but stopped and looked back and stated: "You have no idea how much heartache is in for you and the rest of us if you decide to keep your alleged friendship with Meredith. Don't forget Derek is coming back and once he does he is going straight to Meredith and is going to tell her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. What then Mark?" she questioned to no one in particular and walked through the door, closing it slowly and quietly.

**_What then Mark? Now his mood was really shot to hell. _**Addison's question repeated itself in his head over and over and over again. He didn't know. What then? Derek would come back and he would step back and let them be happy, that's what. He had no choice. He felt a stirring in his heart that he had never felt before – this feeling was foreign to him. What was it?

"Damn Addison and O'Malley to hell." He muttered as he sat down and took a sip of his now cold coffee…Great! "I was really looking forward to having a cup of coffee in peace and quiet." He muttered to himself. He hated being called on things that he did and whatever it was he was doing with Meredith hit a very sensitive chord…because he didn't know exactly what he was doing…on the contrary he was running by the seat of his pants.

_**What the fuck am I gonna do? **_

**_GA…GA…GA…GA… _**

**_Okay guys let me know what you think?_**

_**Yesterday's extended episode was so great!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Here is chapter 11. I had not included Derek for a few chapters…well since he's been gone and MIA. There has been talk about him but he had not made an appearance…until today! Here is a synopsis of his thoughts about Meredith and his attitude towards…well, life! Here is an insight as to what his jumbled thoughts must be now that he is alone and all his thoughts can be centered on where his life is going. I am happier with Derek on the show now and I can forgive him anything but I still want Mark and Meredith in this story. Can't fight that. He can't compete with Mark and win…at least not in Pleasant Surprises. However, that is not to say that he won't try once he gets his head on straight. LOL and he will. **_

_**Let me know your thoughts! Once again I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_

**_GA…GA…GA…GA_**

Derek looked out at the water and the beautiful scenery that was before him. He was nestled in the hills of Roanoke, West Virginia. He had decided to come to this place because he knew that they had one of the best golf courses and fishing was great in Roanoke. He had tried to golf but found that he was a bit distracted and golf was a game where focus was of the essence. He would try to play again another day but for today he basked in the glory of being in a beautiful lake with a fishing pole floating in the water…waiting…waiting…for a fish or a couple of fish to bite.

Derek closed his eyes and felt himself relax as thoughts came into his mind. Waiting…hadn't that been his eternal flaw? Waiting? Waiting for the right time to tell Meredith that he loved her and it ended up being the wrong time anyway. Waiting to see if his marriage would work out? In the end it was burned down to the ground. Waiting to see if maybe Meredith would choose him over Finn and in the end he had ended up walking away from her and what she was apparently willing to offer. The Chief's words were still fresh in his mind but he had realized in the past day or so that he had used that as an excuse to do what he did best: walk away from issues that he couldn't deal with. Meredith was right. Addison was right. Even Mark was right. He ran from his problems and he couldn't stop himself. What was wrong with him? Was he afraid that in the end Meredith would choose someone else? He had done just that. Why not her, right? Maybe in the end – just the thought of finally knowing that he had lost her -- made him more fearful than she had ever been of him choosing Addison.

It was not that he was scared of seeing himself in the mirror and have the actions that had caused her so much pain come back full force to him. After all karma was what kept the world going round and round and what goes around, eventually comes around. The problem was that he never stopped loving her and he feared that she would stop loving him if he chose someone other than him. He knew that when Meredith decided who she wanted to be with; that person would be the one to occupy her thoughts, her heart and her soul and to think that if he was not the one that was chosen by her, his life would be emptier than when he was in New York.

It still made him feel like a coward though. As he reflected back on his actions of the past couple of days he had to admit to himself that he had run and that – although one of the hardest things to do – he just might have to go back and rectify things. But how to do that, how could he now go back to Seattle and tell Meredith that possibly he had made a mistake? The conversation they last had was fresh on his mind. She had been furious at him and she had told him that running away was not the answer and that it was her decision to make whether to stay with him or with Finn. She was right; he had just been too stubborn to accept that and too prideful to admit that he was jealous of Finn and the way that Finn seemed to know Meredith at a level that he didn't – they were friends first.

Add on his marriage to Addison which had left a sour taste in his mouth and finding out – through her no less – that she had lived with Mark; that their rendezvous had not been a one time deal but something that had progressed over an extended period of time had made his mind and his heart reel. He couldn't come to terms with that and he had said some terrible things to Addison. He now regretted them but he did not regret the outcome of that meeting. That had put the final nail in their coffin, guilt included. He had felt so bad at misleading her into believing that their marriage actually had a chance. Truth be told it was doomed from the start. He knew that he was not entirely into making things work because he had never given up on Meredith, no matter what he had Addison believe. But now with this newfound information he was able to let go of all the guilt he had and now he knew that he was completely free from whatever hold Addison still had on him but for some reason he couldn't give himself entirely to Meredith either.

He needed some time alone and he was going to do just that. He knew that this involved the possibility of losing Meredith and the way he had left – without saying goodbye to her – was another big risk that he took. She at this point would be furious at him and he didn't blame her but how could he have gone to the hospital and said goodbye? He had already walked away from her and he had said his goodbye. He knew it was a copout but it was true. Wouldn't he have sent mixed messages if he had said goodbye? Yet he could not tell her that he was leaving town. So he had told the Chief to tell her that he was leaving and he knew that he would be brought to the ringer as soon as he came back to town.

He didn't know what he was going to face when he went back to Seattle but for now he would try to put his thoughts in order and try to relax. He needed time to settle things in his heart, in his mind and in his soul and this was the perfect place to do that. Hopefully Meredith would understand and be waiting for him.

GA…GA…GA…GA…

Cristina walked into Meredith's room and looked at her as she smiled at her: "Cristina. Your shift over?" Meredith questioned, her smile still on her face. "Come sit." She said, excited to see her best friend. She was bored to tears and needed someone to talk to. Mark had left a while back and before Cristina came in through that door she was actually hoping that he would stop by because she always had a good time with him. But now that Cristina was here she would be okay.

"What are you doing?" Cristina asked, not beating around the bush and no sugar coating in her words. She was a little worried about Meredith and her so-called friendship with Mark. There was no way that she would not ask her. She needed to know what they had to deal with and once she knew they could tackle the problem accordingly.

"I'm laying in bed." Meredith said, her first attempt at a joke in a while. What was her problem? She didn't look too happy. Meredith wondered if maybe it had something to do with Burke.

"No Meredith. What are you doing with Sloane?" Cristina had heard all these little rumors…that he had spent most of the morning with her and that yesterday he had actually talked to her as well. This was not good. Meredith seemed to always fall for the types that would make her life miserable and Sloane was one of them. Sloane was worse than Derek! No way, no how would she allow her friend to be heartbroken by another man that was not for her.

"What do you mean?" Meredith questioned. **_What was Cristina talking about?_**

"I mean him being with you almost every waking moment. Your laughter could be heard all the way to the nurses desk this morning and gossip has it that it was Sloane who was making you laugh like that. So, again, what's up with Sloane?" she questioned, clearly annoyed at Meredith's lack of cooperation. She was only trying to help him.

"He's my friend. Why can't I be friends with him?" Meredith asked, finally realizing that Cristina was really serious about this.

"He's not your friend Meredith. He wants something else from you. Sloane doesn't do friends. He never has." Cristina pointed out.

"How the hell do you know?" Meredith asked defensively. Mark had been nothing but nice to her and now here was her best friend bad mouthing him and honestly she didn't like it – not one bit. "He has done nothing but be supportive of me and yes he was the one that made me laugh this morning but Cristina we were playing UNO." She commented as she smiled genuinely. "It was nothing more than that."

"You were playing UNO?" Cristina asked with disgust in her voice. "Get serious, please." She continued. "I haven't played that shit since I was in elementary school."

"I know!" Meredith exclaimed as she smiled. "That's why I was laughing. I need a good laugh Cristina. You as well as anybody else knows that Derek left me hanging and I don't know what to do with that. Mark…well Mark is just trying to make me feel better but he is not doing it because he wants something out of it. I believe that he is doing it because he is a nice guy." Meredith stated.

"A nice guy? Are we talking about the same man who slept with his best friend's wife?" Cristina asked, as she sarcastically put her index finger to her lips. "Yep. That would be the one. Give me a break Mere. He is trying to get into your pants and if he's not he will try. That's the way men like him operate."

"I know that you think you know his type but Mark he doesn't fit the exact prototype of man with no soul and womanizer. I'm not saying that he is not both of those things but with me it's different. We're different. I think he identifies with me and I identify with him."

"Different? Oh my God do you hear yourself? I think that's his game – to convince you that he is not the bad guy everybody is making him out to be. George thinks the same way I do." Cristina stated, trying to make her see that not only was she worried about her but also her other friends.

"George? How did George get involved in this?" Meredith questioned her and for some reason she knew that she probably was not going to like the answer.

"He told me that he went up to Sloane today and told him to leave you alone because he would only hurt you more than you already were."

"He what?" Meredith asked feeling anger rise up in her chest. "Who gave him the right to do that? What was he thinking?" she questioned, clearly flabbergasted. "Cristina I don't care what George or you think of Mark! What matters is what I think of him."

"What gives him the right?" Cristina questioned and answered: "The right that he has as your friend. We are all worried about you Meredith, including George. Don't you see? We're afraid that Sloane is going to make you fall for his game and in the end you will be one of his many conquests and you will be hurt by Derek and hurt by Sloane and maybe you won't be able to pick yourself up from it. So sorry but I do think that George has every right to tell Sloane how he feels. Besides who would have thought that George would get the courage to do that?" Cristina pointed out. "You should be happy he finally grew some balls and spoke his mind."

"You guys don't know Mark to pass such a judgment but you know what it's fine. I can see that my friends do not think that I can take care of myself. Thanks for stopping by Cristina but I need to take a nap. I'm tired." Meredith said, dismissing her. She could not believe this.

"Don't be mad at us for being concerned." Cristina stated as she went to the door.

"I can take care of myself Cristina. Tell George to not go about spewing at the mouth especially not to Mark. You guys could not be more wrong about him." She said as she laid back down against the pillows and closed her eyes. She did not want to talk to Cristina anymore.

It was official her day was shot to hell. What the hell was wrong with her and to just bring the point home she was actually wondering where the hell Mark was. Why? She decided not to ponder that for now.

GA…GA…GA…GA…

Mark heard his pager go off and instinctively pulled it out of its jacket and saw a room number – Meredith's room number. He smiled without even realizing it and got up and walked towards her room. What was wrong? Was something wrong? He did not receive the page with a 911 attached to it so she must be fine. He found himself picking up his step and was outside of her door in less than three minutes. He knocked slowly and smiled as he saw her come out of the bathroom slowly and her hand grabbing her side.

"Hey." He exclaimed, immediately going to her side and helping her to the bed. "Let me help you."

"Thanks." She said, as he helped her lay down. She looked up at him and motioned for him to take the seat closest to her bed. "I need to apologize to you." She began as she saw Mark scrunch his brow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You haven't done anything to piss me off – at least not yet."

"No I meant I have to apologize for my friends…well George in particular. Cristina told me that he went to you and told you to leave me alone. I'm sorry."

Mark held up his hand and smiled. "I don't care what O'Malley says Meredith. I only care what you say. If you want me out of your life I will leave but if you want me to stay and keep you company and make you smile then I'll be here to do just that."

"George had no right…" she started again but immediately shut up as he saw Mark's hand come up to silence her. "I told you that it doesn't matter. What do you think? That I can't defend myself from O'Malley or anyone else that tries to tell me what to do? Meredith in case you haven't noticed I particularly don't care what people think of me – if they think I am a cad or a dick it doesn't matter to me. I am who I am and I show the people that I care about the true Mark. If O'Malley has issues, then he has issues and all I can say to that is screw him. As long as you're okay with you and me and whatever it is were doing then I'm fine with it." Mark finalized trying to the best of his ability to not show that this conversation was not only making him nervous but frustrated and mad as well.

"What are we doing Mark?" she questioned hesitantly. Maybe Cristina was right and he wanted something from her and she just had not picked up on it. "Mark?" she prodded. She needed to know. If he did want something other than friendship with her she didn't know if she could give that. She did know that she felt very comfortable with him and that she enjoyed his company but she didn't know where that led or what her feelings for him were out of the context of her protector and the person that apparently understood her better than anyone else. Was there something there? She didn't know. She hadn't explored that possibility.

Mark looked up at her and smiled. "I don't know Meredith. I would be lying to you if I told you that I didn't find you attractive but then again you know that. I would be lying if I didn't tell you that sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you had not met Derek and met me instead? I wonder about so many things and I just don't know what to do with that information. I know you love Derek and I know Derek loves you but I can't help but think what would happen if you and I would explore something other than friendship."

Meredith looked at him in stunned silence. He had actually voiced his thoughts out loud and she didn't know what to do with that. "I thought you wanted to make things better with Derek. How would this make it better?" she questioned putting him on the spot. "I don't understand."

Mark raised his brow and laughed. "I didn't say I was going to act on these feelings Meredith." He pointed out.

"Sorry." She smiled, as she felt slightly embarrassed. "I guess I got ahead of myself. Sorry your reputation precedes you and I thought that you were not going to care." Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"I care Meredith. You should know better than that. If I have showed my true colors to anyone it's to you. I love Derek – more than you could realize. He is my brother. We shared so many things. We loved each other and there was nothing that I would not do for that man. I ask myself time and time again why I fucked up so bad with him and while I am sorry for what happened between us I have got to say that I can't stay away from you like he told me too. What does that mean? Where does that lead us? I don't know."

"He told you to stay away from me? Why?" Meredith stated, curiosity getting the best of her.

"He doesn't trust me and he shouldn't. Like you say not only my reputation precedes me but my track record with him is not that great. He told me that I was not allowed to be anywhere near you; that I was not allowed to speak to you and that I should not stand closer than 500 feet from you." Mark replied.

"But he left." Meredith stated. "I think he lost the right to tell you or me who to hang out with."

Mark laughed quietly at her response. "I think that you're mad at him and that's why you said what you said. Once you make up you will prefer his presence to mine."

Meredith smiled at him. "Mark I enjoy your presence…a lot. I really do." She couldn't fully tell him why she enjoyed his presence so much. He had made her feel human again. He had made her feel normal. He had made her feel that she was not the only one who had issues to deal with and most importantly he had told her that she wasn't the only one that was fucked up, that he was fucked up as well and that meant the world to her – to know that she wasn't alone had been a great source of comfort.

"Me too." Mark conceded. "I have had so much fun with you. You make me smile. You make me laugh; you have even managed to make me enjoy UNO again. I am more of a poker man, I'll have you know."

"Yeah well you just had some good luck."

"No, I'm just that good." He kidded back and laughed as she scowled at him. "Besides maybe if you practice a bit you'll get better."

Meredith laughed out loud. "What are you talking about? It's UNO! There's no science to it."

"That's why you lose Dr. Grey." Mark stated. "There's always a science to everything."

"Are we okay Mark?" Meredith suddenly asked, a serious tone in her voice. "I don't want George or Cristina; not even Derek to make you think that you need to stay away from me. I want you to come around." She said, honestly. "Even if you think you shouldn't because they have told you not to. I want you to come by if you feel like it or if you don't, don't; but let it be your decision."

Mark looked at her and smiled. "Be sure of what you say. You don't want to get into trouble young lady. I can be poison." He said, as he smirked. He could be telling her jokingly but there was an element of truth to that.

"I will take my chances." Meredith said and continued: "I am learning a great deal about you Dr. Sloan and so far I like what I see. You are a good friend to me. I don't want to lose that."

"You won't. Unless you kick me out of your life, I am here." Mark said sincerely. Wherever this relationship was headed he would encounter the problems as they came but for now he was going to enjoy Meredith and how much he made her laugh.

_**Okay guys let me know what you guys think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**As always thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love the fact that your reviews are getting lengthier and lengthier; it makes my day! I love how into this story you all have become. It is a story that I hold close to my heart so I want everyone to let me know exactly what they're thinking – if you love it, if you hate it, if you want to see something different.**_

_**So without further ado…here is the next chapter. I think you guys already know that I am right in the middle of the transitional period for Mer and Mark, so happy reading!**_

Meredith walked into her house and smiled. All her friends were there; a big welcome home sign hung above the fire place and she laughed when Izzie came out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of muffins – chocolate chip, her favorite. "Thanks guys." She said out loud. "I wasn't gone that long and my surgery was not serious at all – this is too much."

"That's what I said." Alex blurted out and displayed his crooked grin. He liked Meredith – she had been the one that had helped him first when he had flunked his medical exam. He didn't know how to express his gratitude but ever since then he had tried to cut her some slack. He could've gone and made comments about her love life with Derek – mean comments – but he had refrained from those, well at least most of the time.

"Alex you are so rude." Izzie interjected but smiled nonetheless. Alex was Alex after all. "Meredith I made your favorite muffins, especially for you."

"Thanks." Meredith responded as her hand reached out for one as Izzie passed her by. She had missed her house believe it or not. Izzie and George sometimes drove her crazy but this was their home and they lived together and they had ups and downs but she came to realize not long ago that she would not change a thing about their arrangement. They were her family and families had their issues. "I missed this." She pointed out to all of them hanging out in the living room.

She scanned the room and saw a huge bouquet of flowers on the side table and she gestured with her head towards them. "Are those for me?" she questioned to no one in particular.

"Yep." Alex said, as he turned to look at her. He wondered if she had any idea who they were from. She seemed as shocked as they were. Maybe they were from Derek but since he had booked so suddenly he doubted it. "You guys are so sweet, you didn't have to." She clarified. Alex shrugged his shoulders as she confirmed her puzzlement as well.

"We didn't." Izzie said sheepishly. "We don't know who they are from. We just put them there so you could see them and then of course tell us who they are from. So go!" Izzie prodded excitedly.

Meredith shook her head and walked over to the side table. **_Who could have sent her flowers? Derek? _**She took the small envelope attached to the paper of her bouquet and set it to the side. She proceeded to unwrap her flowers – they were a beautiful assortment of her favorite flower, lilies. It was so beautiful it made her breathless. She took the envelope and opened it.

_**Mer, **_

_**I know you feel better but here is a small token wishing that your recovery period in the hospital was well spent…we have to definitely play UNO again. Maybe this time you'll win.**_

_**Mark**_

Mark had sent her flowers? Her favorite flowers. What was going on? She felt a stirring in her stomach that she had not felt in a long time and it wasn't just nerves – it was something else. Mark had sent her flowers! He had gone out of his way to have a nice gesture for her and she was giddy. She was fucking giddy! What was happening with her and Mark? Surely she could not have fallen for him? She was in love with Derek! She loved Derek, right? Yes. She did. There was no way that Mark could interfere with the love that she felt for Derek. He was a good man and she liked him a lot. He made her laugh but surely she just wanted him as a friend. She couldn't have him in her life as anything else but a friend.

"Who sent you the flowers Mer?" Cristina voiced out loud. She had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't Derek and for some reason a sense of doom was in the air surrounding all of them as they held their breath awaiting her response.

"Mark." She said, nonchalantly trying as hard as she could to mask the giddiness she felt. She was not going to admit to her friends that this made her happier than she had felt in days, if not weeks. How could she confess to them that Derek leaving had crippled her and made her heart bleed but that Mark and his beautiful details and wonderful company had made her laugh and for at least a while helped her not think about how completely out of control her life had become.

With all those thoughts jumbling around in her head, she did not see the looks of surprise coming from her friends but most importantly the looks of worry etched along the lines of all their faces. "Why?" George asked. "Why would he send you flowers?"

Instead of answering his question she decided to reply: "George I know you had a conversation with him which you and I will talk about. I know you guys do not like the fact that Mark and I are friends. I personally think you guys should support me on this. I mean I don't understand the problem."

"The problem is that it's Sloane, Meredith, the man whore. The man that you swore was McSteamy but no way in hell could or would you look at him with eyes other than that of an intern to her attending; that is not the case anymore. And that was only if you were assigned to one of his cases which that I recall you have not. But I bet that from now on you are going to be one of his regular interns."

"He's different. You can't always judge a book by its cover." Meredith pointed out. "Look at Alex; we give him such a hard time all the time and deep down we know that he is not such a bad guy. What? You guys know it's true. He has stepped up to the plate when needed; for Izzie, for me and for others." Meredith finalized. "Why can't you guys give Mark the benefit of the doubt."

"That's different." Cristina pointed out. "Alex whether we like it or not is one of us." She turned to look at Alex and at his look of disgust said: "Sorry Alex. Hey we have grown to know a bit more about you and we know that you are not bad; we even like you. But Meredith…" she turned back her attention on her… "You don't know anything about Mark…well what you do know is not very good."

"No. It's not different." Meredith interjected. "Besides I get it okay? I get that you guys do not like Mark but you are going to have to live with the fact that I enjoy his company." Meredith said, tired of this argument. There was no way that she was going to continue this conversation.

"But do you like him?" Izzie finally asked. "Friendship is one thing and liking him as more than a friend is quite different. Problem is that we don't know which one is the emotion that you are feeling."

"Of course I like him! He's a good friend. He makes me smile." Meredith stated. She was going to offer no more than that.

"No Meredith. Do you like him? As in do you want to be with him?" Izzie pressed.

At the direct question Meredith froze. She did not know what to respond because she didn't know exactly what her feelings were. **_Oh my God!_**

At Meredith's silence: "That's what I thought." Cristina remarked. "Great. Here we go again with the whole roller coaster ride that's Meredith's love life."

"Wait a minute guys." She said. "Just because I didn't answer the question does not mean that I am going to act on whatever crazy thoughts are entering my mind. You guys threw me for a loop that's all." She said.

She suddenly took the flowers that were in a pretty red vase and smiled. "I am a little tired. I am going to my room to rest. See you guys later. Thanks everyone for everything." She said, as she went up the stairs and took a bite out of her muffin.

"We're in trouble guys." Cristina pointed out. "She is heading towards disaster and we are going to have to pick up the pieces."

**_GA…GA…GA…GA…_**

Mark's cell-phone rang and he ran out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his lower body. "Hello?" he said absentmindedly. He had not even bothered to check his caller id. He had accidentally stepped on his pager today and it would not be replaced until tomorrow so currently his cell phone acted as his pager. He had to pick up regardless of who it was so turning the phone over to see who it was…well was pointless

"It's me." He heard the voice over the phone say and almost laughed out loud at her audacity. Meredith, how did she know that he would recognize her voice? How did she even fathom that after a few conversations over the phone he would be able to know it was her by her just uttering two small words? But he did and he wasn't mad at her.

"Whose me?" Mark jokingly questioned her.

"Me!" she said, giddy as could be. They both knew it and they both recognized it but knew better than to speak of it – they would consider it the elephant in the room. Now probably was not the best time to analyze their feelings.

Meredith heard him laugh out loud and heard him state: "Me? I don't know any me. Care to give a name? I usually don't speak to strangers me." Mark finalized the grin plastered on his face.

"Stop it." She said grinning from ear to ear. "Okay maybe this will help. Thank you so much for the lilies. They were beautiful and my favorite flower." She added.

Mark smiled at her words and felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. What was that? Why couldn't he recognize this feeling? Instead of analyzing his emotions he replied: "I send flowers to a lot of ladies on a daily basis; don't you know? Besides I have one of the nurses do it." He finalized, his smiled evident on his face.

Meredith chuckled. "Do you have Tiffany send them out?" she teased. She had not forgotten the face that Tiffany made when Mark was taking care of her a few days ago and requested a wheelchair for her. She did not know for sure if they had a one night stand or not but she had seen Tiffany's reaction and was willing to bet that if there wasn't there would be one soon.

With that comment she heard Mark's sharp intake of breath. How did she know about Tiffany? "What are you talking about?" he questioned to buy himself time. Did he come clean with his indiscretion? First of all he had to find out how she knew about it. He never admitted anything until he knew if the truth was evident or just speculation.

"Oh come on…" Meredith said as she caught on to the tone of his voice. He was squirming. "I saw the reaction she had to you taking care of me and acting so concerned. You slept with her didn't you? Just tell me Mark. I mean if you like her and want to get to know her better it's okay. I mean you gave up Addison, right? Besides, your reputation precedes you." She said, suddenly realizing that it did bother her – if just a bit – that two women were already after him and it had taken him less than a month to get himself into trouble. She stopped her thoughts suddenly. What right did she have to voice her opinion anyway?

Mark rolled his eyes and stated: "Okay so she was a one night stand all right? That was it. We got to the bar separately; she recognized me; came up to me and offered to buy me a drink or did I offer? Don't even remember so it really shouldn't be an issue. Really Meredith it's unimportant. She knows that it won't happen again."

"Do you do that a lot; have one night stands?" Meredith questioned. All of a sudden the conversation had turned a bit more serious and she wanted to know if this was his usual behavior.

"In New York I did." He confessed. "Here I have just had one. Meredith you need to understand. I have been a bachelor all my life. I have fallen in love only once and think that it wasn't even the real thing. You fall in love for so many reasons, each one of them different than the other and don't think that I don't wonder what it's like to be with one woman and not want another one. I guess I just am not made that way. I guess I just don't know what it takes to be faithful. I couldn't even do it with Addison and like I have said before it cost me my brother."

Meredith interjected; "I believe that when you truly love someone you won't want anyone else. I'm not saying true love doesn't get messed up by one person or another…if you love someone you can cheat on them but chances are that you don't bounce back from it. That's what hurt me the most with Derek – he didn't cheat on me so to speak. He was cheated on and then found me. I didn't know he was married but once I did he still chose the person that had hurt him after I was there for him, giving him my love and understanding. We were going places, we had a future and in the middle of it all it got yanked from me."

"Is that why you waited?" Mark questioned. "Because you believed that people don't bounce back from infidelities?"

"No. I waited without knowing I was waiting." She admitted. "It was stupid but I couldn't let go and when I finally did he came back; only to leave again." She said, a tad bit of bitterness evident in her tone.

"So in your opinion I don't love Addison because I cheated on her?" he asked. "Besides that it seems that you're still holding on to the anger about Derek choosing Addison and not you and now even more bitter about the fact that he left once you thought things would be smooth sailing."

Meredith chose to ignore Mark's comment and instead kept her focus on him: "I don't know Mark. I don't know or understand your type. In my head I believe that your type is heartless and don't care if you hurt someone or not but if that is the case than I don't understand why you are so concerned for me and why you have the most beautiful gestures towards me but shitty gestures towards other women. I mean you do not fit the norm of philanderer and womanizer." She said. "I've told you this before."

"Can't I just be nice to you and be an asshole to other people?" he asked her. Why did women have to complicate things? Why couldn't things just stay as they were?

"But why?" Meredith demanded. "There has to be a reason."

"Why what?" Mark insisted. This was not heading towards a ground that he felt comfortable with. He hated being put on the spot like this!

"Why am I different?" she asked, afraid of what the answer might be but wanting to know nonetheless. She knew she was pushing but she had to know.

How could he explain to her that since he had met her, his life had been put upside down? What could he possibly tell her; that seeing her, talking to her and just being in her company had become important to him? That the thought of her going back to Derek when he came back was bothering him to no end? How could he tell her that? Instead, he replied: "We belong to the same group Mer. You and I are different. Even though we no longer are dirty mistresses, we still have a connection. That's why I treat you differently." He closed his eyes and felt a stirring in his heart at his silence. **_Sloane, you are a big fat liar and a coward!_**

Meredith breathed in slowly and exhaled. She didn't expect that answer from him but if that was what he felt then she would respect it. "Then from one former dirty mistress to another, I thank you for the flowers." Meredith said slowly, her voice trying hard not to crack. "Take care of yourself Mark. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Was all Mark managed to utter as she hung up on him.

**_What have I done? _**Mark questioned, himself.

**_What the hell was that?_** Meredith thought to herself. Apparently she saw something that wasn't there. **_How could she have miscalculated? Why did he have to be such a jerk?_**

**_GA…GA…GA…GA_**

_**Okay guys I couldn't help it – ever since the episode when Mark reappeared and he was draped only in a towel I can't get that damn man out of my head so I just incorporated a scene in this chapter….muhahahahahaha…happy thoughts, I brought you guys happy thoughts!**_

_**Okay now go and review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Okay sorry I took so long to update. I do have a confession to make – I tried to write for Mer/Der, at least a short story (a few days ago) and found that I couldn't. I couldn't do it! I was so immersed in this story and how I wanted it to play out that I tried doing another short Mer/Mark…aside from the one that I posted last week. What? You guys haven't read it? LOL! Its id#: 3177331 (chapter 6). I know; I know I should not be publicizing it…but hey it's Mer/Mark! So as I was saying I wanted to write another one but decided against it because it dawned on me after writing two pages how I was going to incorporate into this fic! Yay! **_

_**I did need a break from this story but now I'm back and have on my mind exactly what I want to see happen in this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Where did I leave off last chapter? Oh yeah, jerky Mark made an entrance. Will I redeem him in this chapter? Well read guys, read on, to see what happens! And post, post, post your thoughts!**_

_**Happy Reading! **_

_**GA…GA…GA…GA…**_

Meredith sat down at Joe's and looked at Cristina. "You were right." She finally stated. She had it coming. She had defended a jackass and for that reason she sought out Cristina. She would let her have it – Cristina never sugar coated anything. She would tell her: 'I told you so' and she would not put up a fight. What for? They were all right about Mark. He was a jackass! He was a jerk! He was everything everyone had warned her. She deserved to be reminded that she made a mistake.

"About?" Cristina asked and continued: "Mer, I 'm right about a lot of things." She half teased. Cristina scrunched her brow as she saw Meredith's face. Something had happened and if she was a betting woman…wait she was one…this had to do with McSteamy. She would bet her life on it.

"Mark." Meredith responded. She knew she might be exaggerating things but she had not been able to sleep that night or concentrate on anything else but the conversation that she had over the phone with him. Honestly what did she expect? For him to admit that he had a thing for her? It was just speculation – at least on her part. There was no concrete proof and what she wanted to take as concrete proof he managed to make it seem irrelevant. Damn him to hell! And why did she care so much? Why the hell did it hurt her? She meant nothing to him! Then he was less than nothing to her. So be it.

"What did he do?" Cristina questioned. Just last night she had defended him to the group as a whole; had pouted and went to her room excusing herself from her welcome home party. "Just last night he was God." She pointed out as she shrugged her shoulders. He feel hard and quickly. "Could he really have fallen from your pedestal so soon? Wait, it's Mark, of course he could." Cristina pointed out logically.

Meredith bit her tongue as soon as she felt the need and desire to defend him – no, those days were over. Instead she replied: "Nothing really..." she said honestly. "I guess I just wanted him to have a different reaction to me calling him and thanking him for the flowers." She said, her tone betraying her sadness. "In the beginning our conversation was great, fun, giddy, flirty even…and then all of a sudden it got serious and I don't know if it was the questions I asked or his attitude towards them that got the mood from fun and flirty to serious and uncomfortable. It was just an unwanted turn of events." Meredith finalized, sighing deeply. Yep. She was literally in hell.

Before Cristina could respond, Joe approached them and smiled at Meredith: "Will you be having your usual?" he questioned. Over time he had learned to read most interns and Meredith was no different. They had a tough job and they sometimes needed alcohol to feel better and stay sane. Meredith sometimes more than others but it was okay…he took care of her and made sure that she never drove home; that she took a cab and got home safely. Besides she had not gotten drunk in a while, she was due.

"Yes." Meredith said, and genuinely smiled. "Double shot Joe. I need it bad…oh, and keep them coming." She said as an afterthought. She was getting so drunk tonight it wasn't even funny. She wanted to forget everything that she was feeling. Not only this newfound realization: that she was falling for Mark but also the fact that falling for Mark meant a betrayal to Derek. Oh boy, she was in a bind all right.

Cristina laughed and shook her head as she took a swig of her beer. **_Okay so Meredith was getting drunk._** She was going to settle in and be a comfort to her, then drive her best friend's ass home or take a cab if she ended up as drunk as Meredith apparently was going to be. "So…" Cristina started, as she was getting ready to either be a good friend and listen or be a bad friend and show her distaste of Sloan. It all depended on Meredith's story. "We were talking McSteamy…" she prodded. "Go on."

"You mean McJerk?" Meredith interjected as she rubbed her face with both of her hands. "What am I doing Cristina? I mean seriously I can't be falling for him. I just can't." she said it more to herself than her. "I love Derek! I love him, I do. I want things to work out with him but Mark, he's Mark…he's so…was…so wonderful. He made me smile, he made me laugh; he made me feel better. What the fuck!" she said, as she downed her first shot and smiled again at Joe as another one magically appeared before her the second she had finished the first one.

"Oh wow…" Cristina said, as she scooted closer to Meredith. She needed to be the supportive friend apparently. "You fell for him; it's better that you admit that now than try to hide it. You need to just nip it in the bud now." Cristina started. "It's not that you don't love McDreamy, no. It's that he left, you needed a shoulder to cry on and McJerk took advantage of that but it's okay; now you know that you need to just let it go and move on."

"You're right." Meredith agreed. "I am going to nip it in the bud. There will be no more talk of McSteamy, no more conversations between us and there will definitely be no more intimate moments." Meredith said, and cringed as Joe approached them, overheard their conversation and interjected: "Well you better get out of here because your McSteamy just walked in the door." Joe said, nonchalantly, smiling to himself as he saw Meredith's reaction.

Meredith huffed and put her face in her hands. "First off, he's not my McSteamy and second of all…" she said, refusing to turn towards him. "Did he come in with a woman?" she asked, desperate to know if that was the case. She didn't know why it was so imperative that she know that. It wasn't as if she would have any control over it or any right to curse him to hell.

Joe laughed out loud and replied: "Well I guess that's what Derek deserves for just up and leaving you without saying goodbye. However, be careful with McSteamy because you never know where his type is coming from. And before you kill me, let me answer your question, no he is not with a woman. He's with a man that is almost, but not quite, as hot as McSteamy and McDreamy."

"Really?" Cristina stated as curiosity got the best of her. "Wow." She exclaimed as she saw the man that accompanied Mark Sloane. "Joe is right. He is hot." Who the hell was that? They made a sight for sore eyes. She had never seen so much eye candy walk in the door at the same time. She loved Burke but damn hotness was hotness and the both of them were hot! Cristina took a quick inventory of the bar and saw that almost every woman – even woman that were accompanied by husbands, boyfriends or dates – looked at them longingly. If they noticed they made no apparent signs.

Meredith turned slightly and saw the man that accompanied Mark. He was handsome but she only saw him for a second. Her eyes automatically shifted to Mark and as always he captivated her with the way he looked at her. As much as she tried to turn around and ignore him and pretend that he had not fazed her, it wasn't working. She looked him straight in the eye and downed her second tequila shot. She turned to Cristina, finally able to tear her gaze from him and muttered: "Asshole." She said, more loudly than she wanted to. That earned her several glances from some women that were sitting close to them at the bar. She turned to them again and saw they were still staring at her. "Can I help you?" she questioned not caring one way or another. The women both turned and decided to ignore her.

Mark on the other hand still was looking intently at her back. He had known she was there as soon as he had opened the door to Joe's. There was something that he felt whenever Meredith was near – he couldn't pinpoint the exact word to describe it but it was a mixture of nervousness, anticipation and dread. He had treated her badly last night and he knew it. He was sorry the minute the words had left his mouth but most importantly he had lied to her and he didn't know why. He reverted back to his old ways as soon as he felt his back against the wall.

Mark finally tore his gaze from her back and turned to his companion: "Andrew what do you want to drink?" he finally asked, intent on going to the bar and getting them drinks. Maybe he would have the chance at least to say hello to Meredith and gauge her attitude towards him. He realized that he hated that she was mad at him. It made him feel uncomfortable but it also made him feel uneasy. He hated feeling uneasy. It was as if he wasn't in control and that made him feel nervous and tense. He must always be in control and Meredith was the only woman that made him feel vulnerable. **_This isn't good Sloane, not good at all. _**

"Bourbon on the rocks." He replied and smiled as he saw a table, sat down and nodded his head in thanks to Mark. He had been acting weird lately so he was glad that he made it in to town finally. Mark and Derek were both his friends and while they were not on speaking terms he did not choose sides. He remained both their friends and the way to keep both friendships intact was to not get involved and try to make things better. No…his job was to listen to them.

Dr. Andrew Matteson, thought Mark, thank God he made it into town that day. Derek was gone and Andrew was supposed to substitute for him. It had taken him a bit longer to come to Seattle but now he was here and he had a good friend to talk to, or if not talk, to drink with. He needed someone to drink with and to distract him from his problems.

He had been in a foul mood all day long. He had not slept well last night…he had Meredith on the brain and this was the first time in a very long time that he had lost sleep over a woman and he didn't appreciate that one bit. However, and most importantly, he was livid that he had bumped into Meredith and she decided to walk in the other direction. He knew that she had seen him and immediately turned left down the corridor. She was avoiding him. If he had been younger, stupider and more immature, he would have run after her. It took every ounce of restraint that he possessed but he had let her go without a word but it had not helped his mood one bit. Nurses that helped him and his attending – namely Alex – had taken the brunt of his anger. He had not apologized for it and he wasn't going to.

He approached the bar and inched right next to Meredith and heard some lyrics come from the jukebox. **_Great, just great_**, he thought to himself. **_Perfect! _**He inhaled her scent. She smelled so good. It drove him insane.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'**_

"Hello Meredith." He exclaimed as he signaled to Joe that he needed to get some drinks. Being so close to her was making him want her more – apparently it was possible. **_There he said it._** He had to admit it now; out in the open. He had been a jerk because if he continued on the path that they were in he would tell her the truth: that he wanted her for himself and the thought of not being able to have her was so much to bare that he rather she hate him. If they were to even explore the feelings that were bubbling inside of him he would keep her for himself and he couldn't do that. He couldn't go down that path again.

"Mark." She replied, without a glance towards him. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her fidget or even swoon in front of him. He had made her feel like one of the many women that he was accustomed to and for that she would never forgive him. Why? Because he had told her differently and she had freaking believed him. She had believed that they not only had a connection because they understood each other in the past but also because they had developed something – something she couldn't explain – in the present that would lead to God knows what in the future. But he had shot all that down with yesterday's phone conversation.

_**And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin**_

"Can we talk?" he found himself saying. **_Dammit it all to hell!_** He was going to explain to her what was happening and if she understood just a little bit of the hell that he was in then she would understand what had happened yesterday. He never meant to slight her, well okay, maybe he had meant to slight her but it was because of the feelings that she produced in him and him not being able to act accordingly on them.

"Sorry." She muttered, still not looking at him and shrugging his shoulders. "I see you're busy; so no we can't talk, go back to your buddy." She exclaimed, half-heartedly. "I don't have anything to say to you Dr. Sloane." She finalized. She felt a lump form in her throat. She had fallen for him. How the hell did she fall for him so soon? But she would rather die than admit that to him, or anyone else aside from Cristina.

"Dr. Sloane!" He exclaimed. "When did we get back to that?" he finalized, realizing that her words had cut him to the core. What was this? He expected her to be mad but to treat him like this? He didn't expect that. She wasn't even giving him a chance to explain anything.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

"Apparently we should have never left that place." She said, being deliberately hurtful. "We should have stayed as strangers."

"Excuse me?" he said, suddenly upset and not caring what anyone else thought. "Dr. Grey, I realize that last night I might have done something to offend you but for you to revert back to Dr. Sloane…I just think that's a bit excessive, don't you?" he questioned, his face serious and contorted in anger. "Especially without telling me what the hell I did wrong."

**_That was it!_** Meredith had enough. "Are you serious?" she said, finally turning to see him and her eyes ablaze. "You cannot stand there and tell me that I am being unfair to you. Me? What was last night about? Huh? Or was it just me? I thought we were having a good time when we would spend it together and then all of a sudden because I asked you a question that made you feel uncomfortable you had to go and tell me what, Mark; do you remember what you told me?" she questioned him, suddenly getting up from her chair and standing in front of him, challenging him to blow her off or to lie to her once more.

"I remember." He said, as he looked to the floor. "Mer…" he tried but was stopped by her rambling. She was on a roll and there was no stopping her now. Didn't she realize how much of an effect she was having on him? All he wanted to do right now was push her towards him and kiss her more fiercely than he had kissed anyone else in his life.

"You told me that the only reason you treated me differently was because we were former dirty mistresses. Well you know what Mark? Fine! If that's what you feel there is nothing I can do about it. I thought that we had at least developed a friendship. I confided in you things I had not confided in anyone else and you do this to me? I don't think so." She said emphatically.

"What do you want from me?" he exclaimed. "Meredith I don't fucking know what you want from me."

"Nothing." She said, as she got up, grabbed her tequila shot and headed towards the back. Mark finally turned up and saw Cristina. She was looking at him like if he were a leper. He heard her ask him: "You really don't get it do you?"

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

"Get what?" he asked her coldly. This was none of her business but he had to stay there because he still had not ordered his damn drinks.

"You hurt her." Cristina spat out. "Asshole."

_**And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'**_

Mark closed his eyes in resignation and saw that Joe was standing in front of him. "Bourbon on the rocks and a shot of tequila, actually no, give me the whole bottle." He finalized as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"It's really easy you know…" Joe began, trying to offer a helping hand.

_**And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_

"What?" he questioned. Why was it that in this godforsaken city everyone knew everyone's business? Holy shit!

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

"You want her. That's obvious. Question is: are you going to screw it up like your ex-best friend did?"

_**Hurry I'm fallin'…**_

_**GA…GA…GA…GA…**_

_**Okay guys…cliffhanger cause this is already like 7 pages! Let me know what you guys think. I love reviews, so go review! LOL!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 14**_

**_Well Happy New Year guys! I hope that this New Year brings all of you much joy, love and happiness. It's going to be a very busy year for me but I will continue to write…write…write since it is my stress reliever! I might not be able to update weekly (hopefully I will) but if I don't, don't be too mad, I will try to make every chapter worthwhile._**

**_So now onto the story: Last off Meredith and Mark had had their first official big fight face to face at Joe's leaving a bewildered and confused Mark behind. Oh yeah and did I mention he was pretty pissed of himself! Those two I tell ya, they are so stubborn but so right for each other. At least in my story…and oh yeah, Andrew, what to do with him and what role to give him? _**

_**Thanks a lot for all of you that reviewed chapter 13. It was an important chapter (at least in my mind) and I was a little nervous about it but hopefully it came out to your liking. Remember guys I live off of feedback so please, please, please, let me know your thoughts. **_

_**Happy Reading! **_

**_GA…GA…GA…GA…_**

Mark walked back to the table where Andrew was sitting and put his drink down rather loudly – causing the liquid to swirl in the bottle almost spilling some. ."Here you go." He said, nonchalantly, knowing full well that the scene he just made with Meredith was going to be questioned by his friend and not knowing exactly how Andrew would react when he told her who she was. He had known that Meredith was going to present some resistance after last's night phone call but never did he think that she would challenge him, get up from her chair, meet his eyes in defiance and then walk away from him. Walk away from him! He was the one that walked away from people. This was just unreal! She walked away from him and he couldn't wrap his mind around that but now – to add on to that – he had to deal with Andrew and his questions. This day was going straight to hell. It had started off bad and now it was going to end badly as well, seriously, was there any relief for him? By far this had to be the worst day of his life.

"What was that all about?" came Andrew's quick question confirming to Mark what he had suspected. "It seemed pretty intense over there." He started. He had no idea who the young woman that Mark was talking to was but one thing was for sure they had something going on and they were right in the middle of a big quarrel because he had never seen his friend this upset over anyone – not even Addison. He was not going to wonder what was going on, he would ask him and Mark would answer him. That's why he came. He knew that Mark needed him. Derek had decided to go out on his own and find himself; that was fine but Mark, Mark needed help and that had been one of the main reasons why he had decided to come to Seattle.

"It was nothing." Mark tried. He knew he would not get too far but he would try nonetheless. He just was not ready to discuss his feelings for Meredith with other people. They would not understand and he really didn't understand it himself so why talk about it? He first needed to know what he was feeling and then see where it took him.

"I don't think that was nothing." Andrew stated. "You have issues with the woman you were talking to. Who is she?" he asked again.

"Dr. Grey." He said, begrudgingly. He was going to have to bite the bullet and tell Andrew what was going on – even if he wasn't ready.

"Dr. Grey." Andrew said, instantly feeling a bit of worry and trying to pinpoint why. "Why does that name sound familiar?" he questioned Mark and then his eyes got large as he remembered without Mark having to tell him. "Oh wow Mark. You are unbelievable. Really, this is Derek's Meredith? The intern he fell in love with? Please tell me I'm wrong." Andrew said, his voice betraying his frustration and disappointment.

"You're wrong." Mark repeated as he raised his eyebrows and sat down. "Feel better?" Mark questioned as he laid his head on the table. "Andrew I am so fucked, so fucked." He finalized as he groaned out loud and looked at his friend from the corner of his eye.

Andrew was in awe. Seriously! What was going on with his two good friends? Why were they in competition with each other but more importantly why did they fall for the same women? "Dude…please tell me that this is just another one of your crazy ideas. Please tell me that what I saw at the bar was not you finally falling hard for someone because you can't have that woman Mark, you can't." Andrew pleaded. "You have never fallen hard for anyone but from what I gathered a while ago, you feel for this woman and you can't." Andrew stated, reasonably. But he knew just by looking at Mark's face that it was to no avail. Mark had fallen for this woman and he didn't even recognize it himself.

Mark needed to come clean and he was going to come clean with Andrew. He needed someone else's opinion that was not his own or Meredith's. "It all started innocent enough." Mark started. "I was trying to be a good friend to Derek. Meredith was dating Derek and a vet…and I just went to her room after her appendectomy – I swear just to check on her, she had made me laugh right before the surgery, she was so high…we called each other dirty mistresses and I asked her how she felt and she told me that she had been promoted to resident whore, she made me laugh and that is so rare – so I went to her room just to tell her that I thought Derek loved her and she was so vulnerable and so open to me that I was mesmerized." Mark said. He didn't even know if Andrew followed his jumbled thoughts. He didn't even think they came out coherently but he was so mixed up inside he didn't care at this point.

"You should have stopped talking to her then." Andrew interjected. He did get what Mark was trying to tell him but he just couldn't understand why he kept at it. He should have walked away. Andrew understood falling for the wrong woman but he also understood that sometimes it was better to walk away from a situation, especially if you feel for the wrong woman twice and those two women belonged to the same man – your best friend.

"You think I don't know that. Even Derek warned me but I swear to you Andrew, I swear that I did not know that I was going to be taken in by her. It just happened. I confess with Addison it was more meditated than this. I wanted her and I chose to have her thinking that we would not be together more than once. It was just a wrong decision and a wrong choice but with Meredith. It's just different. She makes me laugh, she makes me want to be genuine; she makes me hate the fact that I have to lie to her. Me…" Mark said, looking into Andrew's eyes pleading to his friend to help him understand… "The guy that lies to women for sport…I can't do it with her and when I finally did last night it killed me." He confessed. "I felt so bad I had to make this damn scene today. I had never lied to her and she came to me with her inner most thoughts and how do I repay her? I lied to her. I have to tell her that I lied." Mark said, suddenly attempting to get up from his chair but immediately being stopped by Andrew.

Andrew looked at Mark for a few seconds -- in awe – after he sat him back down and finally exclaimed: "You are telling me that you and Addison were not real. You tell it to me like it did not cost you your best friend. It cost you everything! And now you tell me that it was a mistake; that you thought it would only happen once. What it just got out of control? Help me understand this Mark because I don't get it." Andrew said. "I would think that you losing your best friend over Addison would at least make her worth it and now you're telling me that she's not and that you are going after the other woman that you best friend fell for? Wow." Andrew said, truly perplexed.

Mark closed his eyes and opened them looking at Andrew intently, seeing if he would be able to explain this to him: "I thought I loved Addison when I made love to her the first time and realized that I wanted her in my life that's why I stayed with her. And you're right it did cost me my best friend and I will regret that till the day I die but Addison and I were not meant to be and I found out too late. Now that I have the opportunity to be with her if I so chose, I don't want her and it kills me. It kills me but what am I supposed to do? Huh? What? I think that I sabotaged that relationship because it was choking me. I was feeling claustrophobic. I cheated on Addison to get her to leave me. I know I cheat on everyone but Andrew if I truly loved someone would I cheat…probably not."

"And you want this new girl? Dr. Grey?" Andrew questioned, almost afraid to know the answer to that.

"Yes." Mark said, as he groaned out loud and took a swig of the bottle. "And I can't have her because one…" He said, rising up a finger from his left hand… "She loves Derek and two…" he continued rising up another finger… "Derek loves her." Mark finished with a nod of his head and another swig of the bottle.

"So you are going to what? Make the ultimate sacrifice? Not tell her how you feel and just walk away from whatever it is your feeling? That's pretty noble of you." He pointed out and before Mark could say anything he continued: "It's not who you are Mark. You are selfish and you want what you want. So tell me can you really walk away from her because do not tell me that she has not become a challenge to you?"

"I have to walk away from her." Mark retorted. "It's not a question of not wanting to walk away; it's something that I have to do. Andrew I ruin everyone that I come in contact with – men or women. It's like I'm poison and I can't do that to her. I'd rather her hate me now and not get hurt by my actions or at least not get more hurt than she has already been."

Andrew looked at him intently. "Do you really believe that Mark? You believe that you are poison? Have you ever thought that maybe because you think you're poison you internalize that feeling and that's where your defenses come from? That's why you treat people the way you do. That's why you push people away and the people that refuse to leave you, because they care about you, you make them leave by hurting them…like you did to Derek and how you did to Addison."

Mark looked at his friend and smiled. "What are you Dr. Phil?" he said, finally attempting to joke. It was a mechanism that he had. He would joke about something so it wouldn't be that painful. But the truth was that this was more than painful – it was killing him. For the first time in his life he was at a loss as to what to do. Meredith had become important to him but Derek had been his only family for so long and he wanted their relationship back.

"I'm not kidding Mark." Andrew pointed out, as he grabbed his arm. "You are not poison and you deserve to be happy. Just because you're life has been fucked up and you have fucked up other people's lives does not mean that you are not entitled to be happy. You are finally recognizing that life is not pretty and sometimes you have to make some sacrifices."

Mark finally voiced out what he had been afraid to voice: "What if Meredith is who makes me happy? What if Meredith is the one?" he asked.

"How did she leave things with Derek?" Andrew questioned. It wasn't that he was shifting sides – at least not yet. He just wanted to know the relationship that Derek has with Meredith.

"He left without saying goodbye. She was devastated. I made her laugh, played a few games of UNO with her and somehow things stemmed from there."

"He didn't say goodbye?" Andrew asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yep." Mark answered.

"Why?"

"Couldn't tell ya." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I am the last person that he talks to these days."

"Wow." Andrew said and lifted his glass. "Cheers." He said, as Mark and he clanked glass against bottle. "It's going to be interesting living here for a while."

"That it will be my friend…" Mark acknowledged and took another swig of his bottle.

_**GA...GA...GA...GA**_

_**Okay guys go and review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pleasant Surprises**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Guy's thanks for your reviews -- I am glad that all of you enjoyed the Mark/Andrew conversation and that Mark finally realized it was time to admit that he had feelings for Meredith, now the question is what is Meredith going to do? Is he finally going to tell her? Is he going to keep it to himself until he has a full-proof plan? But we all know that there is NEVER full-proof plans! But in this chapter (or at least in the beginning of this chapter) it's Meredith's turn, yay! I always enjoy Meredith's point of view because I get to incorporate a Meredith that I want to see on screen and a Meredith that might have some of my ideas…lol.**_

_**For all of you that are asking me when Derek is coming back or why he hasn't called like he promised…he will make a return, no worries. I just need to set it up accordingly but I realized that with you all asking it just might be time to at least mention him, and maybe a bit more. How is that for evil? You must read the chapter to see what I am talking about. **_

_**So without further ado…**_

_**GA…GA…GA…GA…**_

"You should tell him." Cristina stated as she joined Meredith at the table in the back room of Joe's a couple of minutes later – after of course telling Mark that he was an ass. Well he was! She thought to herself and from the looks of it, Meredith was more pissed off at the fight she had just had with Mark than Derek leaving. And that was what perplexed Cristina to no end. If she were to have bet her life on something it was that Meredith still was in love with Derek and that this whole McVet thing had been a whim of hers to prove to herself and others that she could actually be happy because Derek was a married man and she was a single woman waiting for love. It had proven to be true because she didn't even mention the vet anymore or mention him for that fact but with McSteamy well that was just another story altogether.

"Tell who what?" Meredith questioned already knowing the answer but not wanting to accept it. Who the hell did he think he was? What the fuck was wrong with him? Seriously! To tell her to calm down and then to have the freaking nerve to ask why she was upset! He had looked her in the eye and challenged her. Her! To tell him why she was upset – like he had not been part of their conversation last night. It was a two-person conversation and he had held half of it. What the hell! He knew that he had acted like an ass and he still pretended like he did nothing wrong. His holier than thou act was just that: an act but why? Why would he pretend like nothing was wrong? Why would he confuse her like that? It wasn't fair to her – she felt like she was in limbo when it came to him and his feelings. A few hours ago, last night to be precise, she would have betted that he saw her more than just a friend but today, today she was sure that she had fooled herself into believing it but then this happens and he comes to her at a bar and challenges her and talks to her like if it were the most natural thing in the world and it wasn't. It wasn't!

"Tell McSteamy that you have fallen for him." Cristina simply replied. "It's so obvious any idiot can see it. Well but you and him. So hey maybe the both of you are idiots. Come on Mere, be serious how can you react – the way you just did – and tell me that you have not fallen?" she questioned but before letting her answer she continued. "I mean Jesus Christ the two of you were about ready to start World War III out there." It was sort of true, maybe a tad bit exaggerated but not by much.

"I have not fallen for him." Meredith stated stubbornly. "Besides you know that I love Derek and you know that I am just waiting for him to come back to see where we stand. He finally left his wife and they are well on their way to be divorced – hey maybe when he comes back he can sign those papers and we can live happily ever after." She stated matter of fact. However, the thought of that didn't seem to make her as happy as she thought it would make her. And it all had to do with a certain ass that was in the other room! Damn him to hell!

"Yeah, with McSteamy making goo-goo eyes at you and you at him. Like Derek isn't going to notice that." Cristina commented. She didn't know what else to say. It was true. Totally and completely true; even if Derek were to be the biggest idiot in the world and that thought was out there somewhere he couldn't be so oblivious to Mark and Meredith.

"There will be no goo-goo eyes." Meredith commented. "I won't even want to look his way…" she said, as she took a sip of her beer. When did she stop drinking tequila? And who got her the beer? Oh yeah, Joe cut her supply of tequila and brought her a beer. Damn him. She needed to get drunk. But he was right. He said that she had to learn to be more responsible and she had to go to work in the morning so no more tequila. She had smiled and accepted the beer. She was still going to get buzzed.

"If you want to live in your delusional world where you believe that you are still in love with Derek and the two of you will have this fairy tale reunion go ahead but me…" she said… "me, I'll live in the present thank you very much and I will stay with my answer, you might have feelings for McDreamy but you certainly are falling for McSteamy and because of that – as I stated earlier – I would not want to be in your shoes."

Meredith closed her eyes and dropped her head to the table. "What the hell am I doing Cristina?" she said, almost to the point of admitting that her feelings for Mark ran stronger than she ever thought they could run.

"Well first of all you must already be drunk because I do recall that you – right over there in the other room – told me point blank that you had fallen for McSteamy and that you didn't know what to do…so just because we change rooms and apparently drinks…" she pointed to Meredith's beer… "All of a sudden, what? Our conversation never happened and I'm to what? Ignore that you told me that you were falling for him? I mean I can play dumb if you want me to but how the hell is that going to help you?" she asked, as she shook her head and took a drink of her beer.

"I can't have fallen for him. My life is already complicated as it is. I can't have a mother with Alzheimer's disease, a dad I don't even know, a sister that I don't know, Derek that abandoned me and now I have fallen for the biggest slut in the world. A man who cannot even be faithful if his freaking life depended on it. I told myself I would not fall, I told myself I was playing with fire and that I could handle it, I blame Derek for this." Meredith finally stated as she got up from her chair and started pacing back and forth in the small confined space that their table gave them. She had to blame someone!

Cristina bit back her laugh. She knew it was not a good time to laugh especially seeing Meredith so upset. "What? How can you blame Derek? He's not even here." Cristina said, understanding where Meredith's train of thought was heading but not going to let her got that route. Meredith needed to take accountability for her actions and this was a big one but she needed to realize that she was right there falling for McSteamy and no one was to blame but the both of them.

"Exactly." Meredith pushed, knowing it was an unsuccessful argument but trying nonetheless.

"So he pushed you towards McSteamy? Because he left you had to fall for McSteamy…oh that's rich. Lets see if that theory flies when he comes back? I'm sure Derek knew that leaving you was a risk and that you might decide to stay with someone else? But that someone else was McVet. Remember him?" she questioned as Meredith looked at her guilt etched in all her features. "He left because he realized the vet might be the better man of the two, not McSteamy, never McSteamy."

"Wow. I hadn't thought of Finn in days." Meredith stated. "Once he was gone, he was gone. So much for me really falling for him huh?" she said, sulkily. "I should have!" she emphasized loudly. "I should have fallen for McVet and then all our problems would be over?"

"Sorry, our?" Cristina asked, jokingly. At the look Meredith shot her she smiled and held her hands up in the air. "Okay sorry bad joke at a bad time."

"Yeah." Meredith said, a little hurt but not much. She knew Cristina and she would be there as much as she would if the shoe were reversed. "So what do I do? Ignore him?" she questioned and as she looked up she realized that Cristina's expression had changed abruptly. She had an inkling as to why but she refused to look back, she wouldn't look back. She would die before she looked back.

Since Meredith refused to look back she didn't see Mark and his companion walk into the room they were in apparently to shoot some pool. It was funny. Mark was trying to play it off like if he didn't know exactly where they were sitting but as soon as he shadowed the doorway he had made a quick scan of the room and seeing Meredith he immediately turned his attention to the guy he was with and motioned him to the pool table. Yeah. This was going to be interesting.

"I don't think you'll be able to ignore him. He just walked in with the guy that came in with him. They are going to shoot some pool. So you have two choices: one, act like an adult and ignore him as he's trying to ignore you or two we play the chicken shit role and we go either to the next room or home."

"He just walked in?" Meredith asked immediately tensing. "Where is he exactly?" she asked, but not needing to know because her body immediately became alert to his presence and if she was a betting woman she knew he was by the second to the last pool table with his back to her, refusing to look at her as she was refusing to look at him.

"Second to the last pool table. His back is to you but you can see he is so tense, he's freaking rigid. I bet he is using every ounce of control he possesses to not look at you." Cristina stated and laughed out loud. "This is too good."

"Is the pool table next to him taken?" Meredith asked nervously. She was going to be a grown up about this and she also was going to put herself out there for him to see. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of having her doubt herself or shying away from him. She was here first and she would not leave. He was not going to push her away from the room, the bar, or anywhere else. Seattle was her hometown not his!

"Surely you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting but if you want a quick game, I would say the darts is the best place to be closer to him because the pool table was just taken." Cristina exclaimed a little bit more excited than she wanted to be. She had not had so much fun in a long time and she had not done anything outside of the hospital for weeks and this game, well it was just fun and something normal women their age would do. It excited her!

"Darts it is." Meredith said, as she picked up her beer and didn't even look to see if Cristina followed her – she knew that she would. If anything she was going to try to have fun. They both deserved to have some fun.

"Oh boy." Cristina muttered to herself. "Here come the fireworks. If anything this will be interesting." She muttered to herself holding her laughter and her excitement at bay, out of Meredith's eyes.

She smiled as she saw Meredith pass right by Mark and not touch him – but by an inch or so. She passed by him so close that any sudden movement from him (if he weren't freaking rigid) would have caused them to collide. She also saw how the guy that Mark was with, widen his eyes at Meredith's apparent gall; this might be fun after all. Whoever this guy was he was in tune at what was happening. So the evil spawn did have at least one friend? She would have never guessed that.

Meredith reached the dart table and turned to Cristina. "Come on." She said, loud enough that she could hear her and positioned herself so Mark could have a full view of her – if anything she would show him what he was missing.

Mark turned to look at Meredith and tried to smile at her but she was not even acknowledging him and that made him angrier than he already was. He was trying here, trying to make eye contact, to see if there was anything that he could maybe do. He knew that she was walking towards them the minute she started walking. He knew exactly the location of where she was at even though his back was to her and it had taken every ounce of self control that he had not to bump into her when she passed him up so closely. He wanted to corner her until she listened to him, he wanted to press her up against the wall and kiss her passionately, damn the people that saw him but he didn't. If she didn't budge then he would play her game…for now. She wanted to ignore him well he just was not going to do that. He was talking to her whether she liked it or not, maybe not the way he wanted to exactly but he could irk her and that he could do right now. He whispered to himself: "You want to play baby, let's play."

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Yang…" he called out loudly. "Let me introduce you to my good friend and colleague, well our colleague now…Dr. Andrew Matteson." He said, as he saw them both turn at the mention of his friend.

Andrew narrowed his eyes and did his best not to roll them at Mark's apparent excuse. He knew him so well but he would play along. Whatever his game was – if anything – this would be fun. "Hello." He said, as he approached their table – minus well give Mark a chance to approach Meredith a little closer than they already were. He knew Mark was itching to be closer to her minus well help the poor guy.

"Nice to meet you." Cristina called out and he turned to Meredith who had her eyes fixed on him, intent on not looking at Mark. "Colleague?" she asked. "Will you be working at Seattle Grace, Dr. Matteson?" she questioned with a smile; her eyes still intent on his.

"Yes at least temporarily. I will be in the neurosurgeon ward." He said, slowly, not knowing what reaction Meredith would have but interested in seeing it.

"Nice." She said, as she turned to Cristina. "Ready?" she questioned. Well that sealed it she thought to herself. Maybe Derek was going to be gone longer than she even anticipated. Well truth be told she knew they needed a replacement and she knew there would be someone coming. Why didn't it seem to bother her as much as she thought it would? She thought she would be devastated but she wasn't. She was saddened; she was disappointed but not heartbroken to the point of wanting to not get out of bed.

"So no idea when Dr. Shepherd will be coming back?" Cristina asked. She knew Meredith – despite everything – would like to know.

"Well not really." Andrew stated. "But I know that the most I have time to be here is about 30 days so it shouldn't be longer than that."

Thirty days, Mark thought. I have thirty days to figure this out and know what I have to do – if I walk away or if I fight. Thirty days and in those thirty days he was going to also have to convince Meredith to give him another chance, at what? He still didn't know and if he had to come clean that he had lied to her then he would do that but he needed to act and fast because thirty days came quick.

"So can I buy you ladies a drink?" Mark stated. "Meredith another beer?"

She turned to him, no smile apparent in her lips or in her eyes. She was still fuming. "No." she said, curtly. "It was nice meeting you Dr. Matteson. I'm sure we will collaborate at the hospital but if you'll excuse me…" she said, "My friend and I were getting ready to play a game of darts."

"Why don't you join us in a game of pool?" Andrew asked. "It would be very nice to get to know you ladies and not feel like such an outsider when I walk through the doors of Seattle Grace tomorrow morning." He said. What the hell was he doing? When did he switch sides? Actually when did he decide to help Mark? Maybe when he saw his attempt and it failed; maybe when he realized the look of disappointment and hurt that passed through his features (quickly) but only noticed by him because he knew him so well. Maybe because of what he had told him a few minutes ago: that he was poison and he poisoned everyone around him. Whatever the reason he was going to help him. Lord help them all.

"I don't think so." Meredith said immediately. "You two seem to have started a game we wouldn't want to intrude." She said, politely.

"It's okay." Mark immediately answered. "We can start over. We had not even taken our first shot."

Meredith turned to Mark angrily but managed to break out a fake smile. "Dr. Sloane wasn't it you that said that you didn't want to be seen with interns? That all of us were losers or something to that extent?" she questioned.

"I never said that." He said, defensively. "I don't know what you have heard but I do not treat anyone differently. Maybe Karev but that's it and mostly it's for fun but I have never said that I thought you all were losers." He finished. "Not even to Karev or about Karev."

Meredith almost felt guilty at what she said; he had seemed so hurt and surprised by it. It was true she had not heard anything overly bad. These were the rumors that she had heard about him but from New York not here. She wasn't going to apologize for it. Once or twice he had seen him roll his eyes at nurses and once or twice she had wanted to say something to him at the way he treated Karev but beyond that, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Dr. Yang." Andrew turned to look at her. "Please convince your fellow doctor and friend that we can have a friendly game of pool. We can even play teams. Would you like to be on my team?" he asked. "Just one game." He pleaded and smiled at her. "What harm can it do?"

What was up with these gorgeous men from New York? "Okay." She found herself saying and going towards him picking up a cue stick. "One game." She said, as she picked a cue stick for Meredith as well and went to her. "Be nice." She added, as she walked back to Andrew and as she saw Mark rack up the balls, a slight smile on his lips. He was happy that he was going to get to have Meredith close to him. He was so obvious!

"Traitor." Meredith whispered in her ear before she could leave towards Andrew. Cristina turned to her and whispered back: "As if you didn't want this. The way I see it, I fucking did you a favor Mere. You're not the one that looks desperate, nor he for that matter it's all on the friends." She smirked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Shall we have a toss up?" Mark asked as he pulled out a coin. "Call it Dr. Yang, or can I call you Cristina?" he questioned. "Cristina is fine at the bar. Dr. Yang at the hospital." She said and added: "Tails."

Mark actually laughed at her comment in good nature and exclaimed: "Oh. It's heads, seems like Meredith and I get the first shot." He said and turned to her. "Do you want to do the honors?" he asked and motioned towards the pool table.

"No. Go head." She said, serious and stoic. "Wouldn't want to steal your thunder." She commented as she raised her eyebrow at him. Smug ass, she thought to herself. Why was he all of a sudden being so nice? Was he bipolar? Or maybe that was his game to confuse the hell out of her and like it.

"Oh Dr. Grey…because apparently I can't call you Meredith…you couldn't steal my thunder if you tried but apparently I can put a damper on yours. Why is that?" he asked, smugly. "Have I done something to offend you? Wait I have. I just don't know what it is. Well I do but you refuse to talk to me about it so why acknowledge it."

Meredith turned a different shade of red. No he was not airing their dirty laundry out for everyone to hear. Well who cared about Cristina but she didn't know this Andrew guy but apparently he felt comfortable enough to say something so… "Why talk when everything is said and done, right? You set the tone last night I am just following what you created or at least what you said you wanted." She retorted as she saw Mark take his shot. He was a good pool player at the very least. Even with her comment and even when she saw his arm twitch in anger his break was better than the average man. He had gotten to him. Well good!

He turned to her. "So she speaks." He said, a slight tone of anger in his voice. "What? Am I going to be graced with you conversation now? Finally." He stated, not asked. "Besides I never set any tone; the tone was set by you at the bar a few minutes ago." He emphasized not ready to let go of that fight just yet and making sure that she knew that they would talk about it at a later date.

"I am merely being amicable so our friends can have a good time and I want to not be rude to your friend and now our colleague but you make it so increasingly difficult." She stated. "Do not get me into the bar conversation Mark because it won't be pretty and really I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone so can we drop it?"

"You started it." Mark retorted, childishly, as he smiled at her condescendingly. "You did…you can't deny it." A full-fledged smile now covering his face…he was getting to her and he wanted to. If he was getting to her it meant that she cared enough. Besides she was getting to him and he didn't appreciate that at all. She was getting under his skin and he hated how that made him feel. Well maybe not hated it, he just was not used to what it made him feel.

Meredith looked at him pointedly but after a few seconds a sliver of a smile appeared on her lips and she fought it but it still came out. "You are such a baby." She commented as she saw him take his next shot since the first one had gone in. She hated him, literally. He was so pompous and just one single comment from him made her forget herself and how mad he made her at times. Damn. Actually this was the second time he had been mad at her and she at him but she could see where it was going and it wasn't pretty.

"Yes I am a baby." He agreed. "And do not think that our conversation is over. It is not even begun but if you want a truce, then a truce we will have for the sake of our friends." He commented as he finally turned to them when he missed his third shot. "I was bound to miss eventually." He said, coyly as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to Meredith. "Sorry buddy." He said, sarcastically.

Andrew looked at him and rolled his eyes. Yes this woman was also gone for him so that cemented it for him – he was fully on board. "Are they always like this?" Andrew asked Cristina quietly. "Do they fight this much all the time?" He was curious to know how far those two had gone and if Mark had told him the truth.

"Apparently it's the first fight but you can't even call it a lover's quarrel since they aren't lovers." She said, as she rolled her eyes. "Word to the wiser those two will give you a headache." She said. "Brings lots of aspirin."

"We heard that." They both said in unison and had to smile at the fact that they said it at the same time and included the "we" instead of the "I". They continued to keep their eyes locked to one another with a smile on their face and it was understood – by the both of them – right then and there that something between them had shifted and that the fight at the bar had really put in perspective that they were not friends, they were something more than that and it was up to them to find out what it was.

"Good." Cristina retorted not feeling sorry that they heard that the both of them were babies and fighting like kids. "It was meant for the two of you to hear. No secrets on this side of the table." She said, as she set for her first shot. "Thanks Dr. Matteson for allowing me to go first."

"Ladies always go first." He said, teasingly looking at Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and stated: "Oh brother."

Meredith laughed out loud at this. She liked this Dr. Matteson guy – he was funny. "Thank you for your gentlemanly ways." She said. "I would have loved to have you as my partner." She teased as she turned to look at Mark and said nothing.

"Go head and go to him then, I'll take Dr. Yang." He muttered to her under his breath and in her ear. He got closer to her letting his body touch her completely. "But you're having so much fun on this side, why leave me? Aren't you having fun Dr. Grey?" he asked, as he slid his hand over her waist and rested his hand – if only for a brief second and very lightly – on her ass.

Meredith closed her eyes at the contact of her skin with his hand and she felt jolts of electric shocks go right through her. What the hell was this feeling? She had never felt it before but she knew that she liked it and she didn't want it to end. No matter how mad or how hurt she was with him she wanted him to touch her again and she hated him – if only for a second – for that.

Mark in turn felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach and elsewhere at the contact of her skin. He had barely touched her; if you were to ask him it hadn't even been a graze it was more of a slight touch and he removed his hand as if her skin had burned him. His hand did feel on fire and he was itching to do it again. He wanted to keep his hand there possessively. He wanted to touch her forever. He didn't want to let go.

"So what is it going to be?" he asked his hand completely removed from her body, however, their bodies still close.

"Shut up." She said, angrily. "I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not. Cristina already took her shot." She said, as if that were the most logical thing in the world. Truth was and she knew Mark knew and the rest of the crowd that it was because she wanted to stay his partner in this game.

"Right." He said, as he moved away from her. That had to be the hardest thing he had done in a while. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin and he just wanted to be consumed by it. He did however get a hold of his feelings and turn to Andrew and Cristina. "So what will we be drinking guys?" he asked, as he motioned for a waitress who immediately made herself available. How could she not? Meredith thought if she could not take her eyes off of Mark. Yes she was jealous! Good Lord, she was jealous. What was her problem?

"I'll take a beer now." Andrew stated. "I will follow Dr. Grey's lead. Maybe she knows something I don't know. Hard liquor might not be such a good idea since I have to go to work and it's my first day tomorrow."

"I'll take a Miller Lite." Cristina said. "Meredith?" she asked as she turned to her.

Meredith looked at the waitress still staring at Mark and unconsciously inched closer to him – actually full flush against him – next to the pool table and said with a cold tone: "I'll take a Heineken Light." She didn't know what possessed her to go to him and do that but she didn't think it through. Before she knew it she was already touching his arm with her own and there was no going back now. And he didn't seem to flinch from her so it appeared that he didn't mind.

"Make that two." He said, as he smiled at the waitress. So Meredith was jealous of the waitress it was obvious. He could go with that emotion of jealousy and make her accept the fact that there was something there or he could do the right thing and he accept it as well when he apologized to her later. He took the latter. He smiled at the waitress one more time, but not his full fledged smile, just a polite smile and thanked her as he reached over and put his hand over Meredith's hand in solidarity. He knew that waitress was flirting and he knew that Meredith didn't like it so he didn't want to do it. What the fuck? What the hell just happened? He had made a woman feel secure that he was not going anywhere at least for the night. He had put his damn hand over Meredith's. He was losing it. He was losing it! Was he possibly already drunk? No. He couldn't be. It was too early in the evening.

He didn't want to flirt with the waitress that was for sure but he was the king of flirting and that waitress was very attractive. Oh boy! These new feelings were freaking him out but he decided to ride them instead of running away. As soon as the waitress saw his hand go on top of Meredith's her smile faded and she nodded her head and stated: "Coming right up." She had been shot cold and Meredith couldn't be happier.

She didn't want to explore these emotions right now but one thing was for sure she was less and less mad at him as the night was progressing. She felt him take his hand away from atop of hers and turn to her. "So it's your shot." He said, as he cleared his throat. "Are you going to set your shot or what?" he questioned as his eyebrow arched up and he smiled at her. "Make me proud sweetheart."

"Whatever." She said, as she took her position and aimed her cue stick to take the shot. She was acutely aware of how Mark was staring at her and if she were to bet she knew that he was not taking his eyes of her body and he was making her feel so self conscious but at the same time flattered that he could not take his eyes off her. As she was about to take her shot she heard him say: "Stop."

She turned to him questioningly. "What?"

She turned to Andrew and Cristina. "Please feel free to give each other advice as well for you to win the game. I am going to converse with my partner and show her a better way of handling the shot she is about to make. Not to say that she has bad form, far from it but I just want to fix one thing." He said, as he approached her from behind and mimicked the form she was in right behind her. Their bodies were touching everywhere. She was half kneeling (her upper body that is) and he was right on top of her in the same position. His arm outstretched out to be on top of her and his fingers lightly grazed hers as he intertwined their fingers on the cue stick. "Separate your fingers a little bit and shift to the left a bit…" he said, as he guided her to do it with his body and fingers. "If you grip it like this you will get a better hold on the stick hence your ball will fall in smoothly." He said, slowly and deliberately. "I promise you, you will like the outcome. Try it." He said, as he pulled back, trying to pretend that her closeness did not affect him as much as it had.

Meredith didn't move for a couple of seconds and had to take a couple of deep breaths as she steadied herself from him being so close. She could smell his cologne as he had his face right next to hers. She could even feel his stubble and she liked it. She loved it actually. With one last breath to steady herself she turned to look at him, smiled, and took the shot and it went in as smoothly as he had promised. She then laughed out loud and said: "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said, his voice a little thick. He was still very affected by being so close to her. She then turned to the table, took her second shot and it went in, third and it went in and even the fourth. She beamed proudly as the fourth went in. "Proud of me now sweetheart?" she questioned smugly as she looked at him.

Mark looked at her square in the eye and threw his head back and laughed out loud. "That's my girl." He said.

_**And she was. She would be his if it was the last thing he did. **_


End file.
